Lips Like Sugar OLD VERSION
by Paranoid Crack Abuser
Summary: Rewritten version out.
1. Chapter 1

**READ THIS IF YOU READ THE FIRST FAULTY CHAPTER:** Sorry to you guys who read the first chapter, it was a mistake. Kinda of a misunderstanding. I have this older cousin who mocks me on reading and writing so he suddenly decided to take one of my **pre-made** Ideas and enter it in. I usually write pre-made to write the point of the story not the actual detailed one. I don't know how he got my password so whatever. Anyway. Here is the ACTUAL chapter!

* * *

Lips like Sugar

Prologue

_Love can be lollipops, sweet or sour._

_Hate can be chocolate, bitter or dark_

_Together we can make bittersweet sugar._

"_Ohh, Sweet, sweet, looove..." _A soft tune rang through the house, breaking the silence that once resided there. Soft thuds can be heard in a room upstairs where a young rose colored hedgehog was gracefully swaying in the room as the square shaped radio played a romantic song. Her face was calm. Her gorgeous emerald green eyes were closed as she pictured herself in another area and her lips were curved into a serene smile. Her thoughts were on one person and one person only. (Betcha you already know who it is right?)

Maybe some of you want to read her daydream while the rest of you just wanna get to the part where she goes to college. Because really, everyone loves reading about drunks, drama, romance ect.

But I'm just gonna tell ya the illusion for the heck of it.

* * *

_(Daydream)_

_Amy's P.O.V_

"_Oh, Amy" His hand caressed my cheek gently. His hand felt warm and my skin tingled under his touch. I sighed as a breeze passed us by. The setting couldn't be more romantic. A sandy beach, an orange sunset, color filled sky, soft breeze. What could be more perfect? _

"_Sonikku...I love you so much..." I whispered softly into his ear. He took my hand and lifted me up. Out of nowhere music started and seemed to be coming out of all directions. He began dancing and swaying me in the air and I followed his actions. I felt like we were dancing in the stars. He twirled me around and I could see wonderful colors around me. _

"_Sonikku... You make me so happy..." I leaned into his chest and closed my eyes. It felt warm and cozy. His green jade eyes seemed relaxed, almost like in a trance. I listened to his heartbeat as it thumped. It was relaxing and calm. I could fall in asleep by listening to his heartbeat._

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"_I love you, my Sonikku..." I waited for his response but nothing came. I looked up to him._

"_Sonikku?" _

"_I...I..lo-"_

_(End of very short daydream)_

* * *

DING DONG

The doorbell pulled the hedgehog out of her daydream. She glared at the wall as if it interrupted her fantasy. She sighed and turned off the radio that stood on her nightstand. She went down the stairs and opened the door to see a red echidna leaning on the doorsill. His arms were folded and his eyes were closed. A cool breeze entered the house causing Amy to shiver but the figure didn't even flinch.

"Hey Knuckles! Come on in!" She smiled at him and stepped aside to let him in. He just stood there but opened his violet eyes.

"Tails said that the emerald was with you." He said sternly, "I'm here to retrieve it."

"Aw come on Knuxie, at least come in!" she teased him. She was always trying o lighten his mood. He was like her older protective brother. Sometimes they would have sister-brother bonding moments but ever since Rouge caught an eye for the Master Emerald, he's been on extra-over protective mode. She hardly sees him._**(I know they sorta have a friend-friend relationship in the show but I'm letting them be like sister and brother**_

"No. Just get the emerald and I'll be on my way." He said sternly.

"Oh... Ok..." Amy's ears drooped a bit in sadness. _'He never wants to see me anymore...'_ Knuckles noticed this and hi usual cold eyes softened.

"Look Amy, I'm sorry... I know I don't get around much but I have a duty to do..." Amy sighed as well,

"I know Knucks, but none of us EVER see each other anymore. I haven't seen anybody in WEEKS!... Well except for Sonic, I caught him yesterday..."

"Well, I don't know, go visit them or something..." He shrugged. Suddenly Amy's face brightened as an idea crossed her mind.

"That's it!" She snapped her fingers and Knuckles jumped at her sudden outburst. She pounced on Knuckles and gave him a BIG bear-hug.

"Knuckles, you're a genius!" She let go of him and rushed into the house. You could hear rustles and then she came back. She picked up her red sweater that hung on the pink hanger and quickly put it on. She shoved a letter at him and locked the door behind her. Knuckles just stood there dumbfounded and watched as Amy ran out of sight. Then a thought dawned him and he got mad,

"WAIT! AMY! WHAT ABOUT THE EMERALD?!"

* * *

Amy stopped when she heard him yell. 'Oh _yeah the emerald. Knuckles is gonna kill me for this' _She shrugged it off and head off to house which lied in the Mystic Ruins. Where one of her best friends lived.

Tails.

Or Miles "Tails" Prower if you wanna call him that.

Amy walked up to the small 2-story wooden house. But beside it was a huge steel garage, probably where all his machines are. Satellites could be seen sticking out of the roof. Amy didn't know what they were used for, of course, she didn't have an IQ of 400 did she? No.

She knocked on the wooden door and she could hear slight shuffling from inside. The door creaked open to reveal a distressed looking Tails. He had bags under his eyes, his mouth was drooping a bit, and his hair was ruffled as if you let the devil give him a noogie.

"H-Hey...Am-" He was about to collapse on the ground.

"Oh my god! Tails!" Amy gasped and quickly grabbed a hold of Tails's arm since he looked like he was about to pass out any minute. He muttered a quiet 'hi' and didn't resist when Amy dragged him to his room. She placed him on the bed and quickly ran down. There were some rustling sounds coming from the kitchen. She came back with a tray with one bowl that had the aroma of chicken, some warm milk with some honey poured into it, and some tablets on the side.

"What happened Tails?" Amy asked with concern. She placed her hand on his forehead. Hmm... slight fever. She looked over to him and found him snoring slightly. She placed the tray on the bedside table and wrote a note to eat the soup and take the tablets. She left his invitation on the tray. But he shouldn't even come anyway, he needed his rest. I couldn't just leave him here all alone. He needed someone to make sure he was okay. She sat on the living room couch and pondered on her thoughts. _'Guess I'll have to cancel the idea and stay here...'_

Her green eyes trailed around the plain room and then her eyes landed on a photo. I consisted of everyone in a group photo after Sonic saved us from another one of Eggman's control-the-world plans. I scanned every person in that photo. Sonikku hugging me( It was actually Amy strangling him with one of her death hugs) Tails smirking, Knuckles doing his trademark pose in leaning against a wall with his arms folded; but if you look really close, you could see a small smile on his face. Cream was smiling with her chao Cheese flying above her. Then the emerald colored eyes landed on the figure beside Cream. Of course!

She quickly rushed around the house looking for a phone. Oddly enough, she found it in the fridge. For a smart kid, Tails was unorganized. Amy dialed the number and waited for a response as she heard the beeps of the phone.

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Bee-_

"_Hello?"_ A kind feminine voice was heard on the other line.

"Vanilla?" Amy asked, trying to confirm the person on the other line.

"_Yes, May I ask who is this?" _

"It's me Amy! How are you doing Vanilla?"

"_Amy dear, it's so nice to hear from you again. I'm doing quite fine dear"_

"Has your breathing been normal?" Amy asked concerned. Recently, Vanilla was having problems breathing and would sometimes faint out of exhaustion.

"_Thank you for asking, but I'm doing fine honey. I've been feeling as fit as Sonic." _A chuckle was heard on the other side and I laughed with her.

"_So, Amy, is there a reason behind this call?"_ Oh yeah!

"Yeah! Vanilla would you mind doing me a favour?"

"_Why of course dear! What is it?"_

"Well you see, Tails has caught a fever and I have a bit of plans to take care of. And I can't leave him here alone"

"_Oh my!"_

"Yeah so I was wondering if you can come over and watch him for me" I awaited her response which came,

"_Why yes dear! I have to come over and make sure poor Tails is alright. I'll be over there in a jiffy!" _Thank god, someone to watch over him. I knew it was sort of shallow to cancel out Tails instead of my plans but it was for a good cause.

"Thanks Vanilla! You're the best!" Amy thanked her in gratitude.

"It's nothing dear, I'll be coming over now. Bye!"

"Bye!" Amy hung up the phone and waited for the knock which would signal Vanilla's arrival. She decided to raid the fridge and see what Tails had to eat. The rose colored hedgehog opened the fridge and inwardly sweat dropped. Tails survived on nothing but tofu.

Yep, just plain old tofu.

His fridge consisted of tofu here and there. Except there was this container with some fuzzy green mold growing in it.

A knock echoed in the house and I rushed to the door. I opened it to a grown rabbit with a smile on her face. She was wearing a nice lilac dress that had long sleeves and poofed a bit. Her face was still young but slightly aged. Her amber eyes held radiance and shine that could warm anyone's heart just by looking into it.

"Hello dear, It's nice to see you again!" She smiled at Amy and Amy smiled right back. She stepped aside and let Vanilla enter the house. When Amy closed the door behind her, she noticed that Vanilla was holding a plastic bag that looked like it would explode.

"Thanks again, Vanilla, for helping Tails." Amy thanked her and Vanilla smiled,

"It's nothing dear. Now run along now, you said you had a few errands to run"

"Right! Here..." Amy picked up one of the invitations and handed it to Vanilla. The grown rabbit gave her a confused look and Amy replied,

"It's for tonight, Oh! And bring Cream too!"

"Thank you dear. Now run along while I help poor Tails" Amy nodded and grabbed her sweater to protect her from the cool fall breeze. She ran out the door to her complete her task.

* * *

Amy sighed as she came back to the building she had passed three times now. She wasn't lost, just looking for the certain someone who you probably already know since I'm hinting it out. 'Ok let me check, he's not at the hills, not at the park, not at the chilly dog house, which is where he should be... WHERE IS HE, ?!' Amy pondered on her so called 'lover'

It was afternoon and people were starting to have their lunches. Seeing as it was lunchtime, she entered the chilly dog house since it was right beside her. She sat on an empty table and waited for service. The place was nice, not too shabby. She sighed of boredom as she waited for service. Amy looked around and called over to a nearby waiter. He came trotting over to her and waited for her order. He was a gray squirrel with pale green eyes.

"Can I have the Double Chilli Deluxe?" Amy asked politely. The animal continued to stand there.

"What ?"

"The Double Chilli Deluxe, please." Amy asked politely once again.

"What?" He looked at her dumbly.

"Can I PLEASE have a Double Chilli Deluxe?" Amy asked irritated with him.

"..."

"Hello?" Amy asked flicking her finder in front of his face.

"...what?"

"CAN I PLEASE HAVE A DOUBLE CHILLI DELUXE?!" She yelled into his ear, glaring at him heatedly. If looks could kill, the poor animal would have been 7 hells under. But the man continued to just stand there stupidly.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...what?"

"ARGH! FORGET THIS!" Amy stormed out of the restaurant and walked off furiously. She kept walking until she bumped into something hard and fell back. She also heard another _thud_ beside her.

"Oww..." a male voice can be heard. Amy immediately recognized the voice and latched on to the owner of the voice.

"Oh Sonikku!" Amy said cuddling into him. He looked down nervously at her and tried to pry her off.

"Uhh... Amy... Can you please get off?" He asked her awkwardly. Sonic never liked it when she hugged him.

"But Sonikku... I wanna make sure we stay together forever!" She said slightly muffled as she cuddled even closer to him and burying her head into his chest.

"Um... Ames... Could you PLEASE get off?" Sonic said emphasizing please.

"But if I do, you might run away..." _'That's the point' _Sonic thought

"I'm gonna sit right here until you reveal your undying love for me!" She said and held him tight. Boy did she have an iron grip!

"Amy just get off!" He continued to struggle.

"Okay." Amy replied simply. Sonic looked shocked and stared confusingly at her.

"What?" he whispered, so shocked that he barely made it out.

"Yep," Then she grinned, "On one condition." Sonic gulped and looked down to her.

"What?..." he was nervous for some reason. He wanted to get out of her death grip so badly.

"You have to come to my little get-together tonight!" Sonic looked at her as if she grew another head.

"That's it?"

"Yes! But you have to promise!" She looked hopingly at him. She loved him so much that she would do anything for him. But she had a false belief that he harboured the same feelings.

"Uhh.. Ok sure!" _'Anything to get away!'_

"Really?" She looked really excited that it seemed that she was about to burst.

"Yeah! Anythin' for you Ames!" He gave her his trademark grin and she smiled happily at him.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She gave him a squeeze before letting him go. She handed him the envelope and got up. She ran but stopped and turned,

"I LOVE YOU SONIKKU!" She yelled before running off. Sonic had a tingle in his heart for a second before it went away. He didn't even notice it and continued on his journey to get flowers for a certain someone.

And that certain someone was not Amy...

* * *

A sigh entered the pink house as the door shut behind a standing figure. The rose hedgehog dropped the bags she was holding that were filled with decorations and ingredients. She flopped herself on the couch and took a moment to relax in utter silence. She stared at the plastic bags before her eyes averted to the clock the hung on the opposite wall.

"Oh my god! Only a few hours left! With the decorating, baking, cooking..." Amy drifted off but then she rushed to the phone. In less than a few minutes, she hung up on the phone and let out a breath of relief.

"Now where to start..." She opened up some decorations and began with hanging up streamers with multiple colors. Soon enough, the door bell rang. The figure ran across and opened the door. It revealed a young cream colored rabbit that was holding a gentle smile on her face. Next to her was a giant crocodile who had that grin on his face. A floating bee flew beside him with a goofy smile that could make anyone smile. Leaning on the doorsill was a purple chameleon with hard eyes of gold. His mouth was in a thin line which would give you the impression of staying away.

Amy smiled widely and hugged each of them.

"Boy it sure has been a long time eh Amy?" The crocodile asked scratching his head while entering the house.

"No kidding. I haven't seen you guys in ages!" Amy replied while giving Cream a sisterly hug.

"I missed you a lot Amy! Mama told me that you told her to go take care of the sick Tails!" Cream replied worriedly.

" I missed you too Cream! But ,yeah, his fine. Just a slight fever. But I knew your mother was the best for the job!" Amy smiled and Cream instantly brightened.

" Wow Amy who knew there could be so much... PINK!" the bee said examining the home and flying around. Espio just hmphed in response.

"So did you invite us here for a reason or just to bore us to death?" The chameleon finally spoke. Amy glared at him.

"No! Remember he invites I sent you guys?" All four nodded. "Well I kinda... need your help in setting it up" She waited for a response and a gentle voice was the first to respond.

"Of course Amy! I would love to help you!" Cream smiled happily at her. The rest agreed except for Espio.

"Guess I have nothing better to do..." He sighed.

"Great! Cream can you work on the cooking?" Anybody who didn't know Cream properly and heard that would think she was crazy. Letting a 7 year old work with a stove but Cream was taught. Amy knew since she watched Cream's mother, Vanilla, give her lessons.

"Sure Amy!" She said and Amy handed her a paper of recipes that Cream was already familiar with. She nodded and head of to the kitchen. I told Charmy to go help Cream in the kitchen. Usually that would be a disaster but Charmy is mostly tame around Cream.

"So whadd'ya want me ta' do?" The croc asked.

"Vector, I want you to help me with the decorations. Espio, can you sorta clean the house up a bit." Espio glared at her.

"I'm not some maid you know!"

"Oh Espio please!" Amy put on her puppy eyes that no being can resist. It can soften the coldest heart. "Pretty please?"

'_look away, look away, Look away! Dammit, I'm looking! God why do they have to be so... so...' _Espio sighed in defeat.

"Fine..." he grumbled and Amy squealed.

"Oh thank you Espio!!" She hugged him and ran off to get the cleaning supplies. Espio blushed a bit. Unfortunately for Espio, Vector caught it.

He grinned slyly, "I saw that"

"Shut up."

"Ok here, you get started while I and Vector get decorating."

The two hours went by smoothly. Amy's heart thumped at the thought of Sonic coming. She was so excited that he was gonna come and nothing could shatter the excitement.

"Finally! We're done!" Vector exclaimed lying down on the couch. Espio sat exhausted on the armchair and Charmy was sitting back on the La-Z-y boy recliner. Cream was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches to the dishes that she was making. She didn't seem tired at all. On the contrary, she seemed as happy as a kid with an ice cream. Amy had disappeared somewhere for a few minutes and the boys awaited her return.

Cream came to the living room and sat on the unoccupied fuzzy pink armchair.

"This was fun! Let's wait till the party gets started!" Cream exclaimed happily. They heard footsteps and Amy came back with a tray of cookies and ice cool lemonade.

"Here you go guys! Call it a treat for helping me!" Amy said happily. Charmy kept staring at the gooey thing that rested on top of each cookie.

"You guys will love it! I made it myself!" Amy took in some pride. When she placed it down, the three boys (Vector, Charmy, and Espio) stared at it wide-eyed as a memory recalled in all three minds. The last time Amy made something, it turned out bad. Really bad. She made spaghetti and that wouldn't have been so bad is it didn't give people diharrea for two weeks and sent some people to the hospital. But the creepiest part was the thing was _alive_.

They inwardly shivered and gasped when Cream reached out to take one. She plucked it out and placed it in her mouth. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as her mouth moved in motions, revealing that she was chewing. At first, her expression was unreadable. She swallowed the substance and the others waited for her response.

Then it suddenly brightened,

"Wow Amy! This is really good! When did you learn to make this?" Cream exclaimed and took another bite. The three males stood shocked and stared at her as if she had three heads.

"Really? This just proves that you shouldn't listen to old recipe books. And..." Her voice continued but the Chaotix team stood shocked. None of her words reached them as they stared st the cookies that were supposedly _harmless. _Charmy was the first to step up and grab a cookie from the plate. The brown mushy stuff on it oozed on his fingers and he began to have second thoughts.

He looked over to Amy who was watching him to see his expression. He peeked at his two buddies and they were muttering '5 bucks says Charmy dies'

Charmy gulped and he stared at the cookie. _'No backing down now'_

He opened his mouth and placed the dry but sticky substance in his mouth. He forcefully pulled his teeth downward to chew on the cookie. After the first few munches, Charmy gulped it down and the rest waited for his answer,

"Amy this is amazing! What is this stuff?" he gobbled down the rest and Vector unconsciously passing 5 dollars to Espio with his mouth hung open. The two tried out the cookies and soon the three boys were hogging the plate.

"They must love pickles with raisons and goat cheese after all..." Amy muttered under her breath.

* * *

A lone figure sat on the doorsteps as she waited for her love to come. The party had come and gone and many people had come and reunited. There were many laughs and joys and everything was a success. But not for Amy. Every few minutes she would find herself staring at the door, waiting for her blue hero to pop in.

'He promised' Amy thought as her tears streaked down her cheeks. She had waited for him all night and she was still waiting for him. She would not give up on him. He would come. She knew it. He loved her of course... He was coming...right?

She sighed and got up. It was late at night but she decided to take a walk. She pushed herself up from the ground and began her slow pace. She stared up to the moon as if it was going to tell her the whereabouts of her beloved.

"Oh Sonikku...where are you?..." Amy asked silently to no one as she reached a park. This is one of her favourite parks. It had lush trees that were now changing colors because of the autumn season, bloomed flowers that were still strong enough to last through the fall, hills in which you could relax or have a picnic on, and a gorgeous river that would was as clear as the sky on a spring day.

The park, was of course, deserted and no one would be around at this time. Amy seated herself on one of the swings and slightly rocked herself as she was lost in her thoughts. Then a faint chuckle in the distance could be heard. Amy was pulled out of her thoughts and listened to a chuckle that was now accompanied by a giggle. Amy, being the curious person she is, slowly walked towards the resource. She hid behind a nearby tree and took a peak. Her eyes widened at the scene in front of her.

Her lover and a former acorn princess lip locking.

Need I say more?

* * *

_ Tears threatened to fall,_

_Should I let them go?_

_Knowing that the pain, _

_Won't ease that way so... _

Amy's POV

_I could feel my heart shattering. I felt my world stop. This had to be a dream. How could Sonic do this to me? I..I thought he loved me... I loved him! I loved him!...so why would he do this to me? I felt my knees becoming weaker and I found it hard to keep myself up. My heart was cracking by the minute. _

_No...Please...no _

_Why? Why?! What did I do wrong?! I loved him so much.. The pain...in my heart... it was so great. It hurt so much. Why did he have to hurt me?! I thought he would protect me... he always has..._

_I could feel memories flash between my eyes and soon everything became darker. All those memories with him... _

_We could have had a great relationship together..._

_A great love...._

_A great family..._

_Does he want to throw it all away? No words can express the amount of pain building up in my heart. I loved him so much, too much... _

_My hand reached for the area of my heart. I placed my hand there and tried to soothe the painful throbs and the slow cracking that would soon shatter. My knees gave up on me and I slipped to the ground. The ground was somewhat damp and made a bit of rustling but the lip locking couple didn't notice. Tears were running down my eyes like a rainfall. M emerald eyes were broken, they were poisoned by the scene that was before them. _

_I couldn't look back._

_I was afraid to see what lay behind the tree that I sat on._

_I was afraid for that little hope in me to vanish._

_For my world to stop._

_For my heart to shatter_

_How could he do his to me...?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_How _**dare**_he do this to me?! I have done _**nothing**_ wrong! I was _**always**_ there for him! I gave him my love, and he lost it. I took _**care**_ of him. I was there when _**he**_ needed _**me**_! _**I **_was the person who cheered _**him**_ up! And _**he**_ thinks he can treat me like this?! I'll show him what he's missing. I'll show Sonic that he loves me! I know he loves me! And I'll get that scrawny squirrel's hands off of MY man!_

* * *

Normal POV

That was it. The rage was building inside of her just to subside he pain that was actually eating her away. Amy sat up and her fists curled. Her rage eyes replaced the hurt ones. The hate replaced the love. The anger replaced the sorrow.

She walked up to them and they didn't even acknowledge her. She was angered. She was furious. But inside, she was hurt by the one she loved. She roughly pulled the maiden off her 'lover' and glared at both of them.

"Hi _Sonic_" Amy hissed. For the first time in years, she used his actual name instead of 'Sonikku' or 'honey' His eyes widened when he saw her. '_She NEVER leaves me alone!'_

"Who are _you?_" The squirrel hissed at the girl who was holding her by her collar. She shoved her off and the pink hedgehog glared at her.

"No. The question is: Who are **you**? And what are you doing with **him**?" Amy glared at her and the squirrel glared in equal. They seemed to have a glaring contest and Sonic laid there confused and frozen. The brown squirrel turned to Sonic and glared at him fiercely.

"What?! Is this some sort of sick joke?! Are you telling me that this crap is your girlfriend?!"

"Don't be callin' me crap!" Amy yelled

"Oh so the other girlfriend rages. Make up you're sick mind Sonic!" The squirrel growled and stormed off leaving a raged pink hedgehog and a now furious blue one.

"Why the hell did you do that Amy?!" Sonic yelled .

"Because you love **ME**! You can't go kissing other girls Sonic when you have **ME**!" Amy yealled back and Sonic's anger grew.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!!" Sonic yelled in her face. Amy's face grew shocked. She felt it. She felt her heart shatter like glass.

_He...H-he... doesn't...love me..._

Sonic didn't notice out of his anger. He was so angry at Amy that she made Sally mad! He actually _had_ feelings for Sally! He didn't feel _anything_ for Amy!

"Just leave me alone Amy!" Sonic yelled in her face.

"Sonikku...please...no..." The rage that was in her left for the pain became much greater. While with Sonic, his words began being triggered by anger. She tried to get closer to him and he backed away.

"AMY STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU!!"

"No... Sonikku... you're just saying that..."

"I-I HATE YOU!!!" Amy froze. If her heart was shattered before, there defiantly wouldn't be anything left brake anymore. Amy couldn't take it the pain, the anger, the sorrow, the grief. So she lunged for her only resource of comfort but now, was her source of pain. When her arms embraced him, something hard came in contact with her cheek.

_Slap _

Amy's head was tilted slightly to the side as she just registered what happened. Her arms hung loosely around her as she stepped back. She touched her now stinging cheek and stared at Sonic in shock. Tears started to spill and she whimpered in a hushed tone,

"How could you..."

It took a few moments for Sonic's head to process what happened and he looked up at Amy, shocked and disgusted by his actions. He tried to step closer to her but she stepped back. The hurt that weighed in her heart was so much.

"Amy... I..."

"How could you... I thought..." Amy's voiced dripped with pain and misery. Sonic's ears drooped. He liked Amy. But as a friend. Now it seemed like he just broke that ticket. He tried to step closer but she jerked.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Amy yelled and ran. She could hear Sonic's voice calling her but she knew he wouldn't come after her. _'of course, why would he? He doesn't love me...' _Amy cried as she ran. Her lungs were burning, every part of her ached. But most of all, her heart. It was so painful. She didn't even notice when the rain started to pour. It poured like a shower. Her tears joined the rain as they cried together. She finally stopped when she reached the house. She looked up sobbing to the sky. She was buried in pain. Thrown in an endless hole of darkness.

Amy entered the house soaking wet, but she didn't even care or notice. Droplets of crystals water dripped down her hair and fell onto the ground, creating damp pools in the pink carpet floor. I walked In a dronish manner and collapsed on my bed. The water seeped into my warm dry bed, making it cool and moist 'Please...please let this be a nightmare. But she knew it couldn't have been a nightmare. The pain was too immense. She looked around the room and all she could see was Sonic photo's plastered all over the wall. I looked so happy in the photo when I still believed in that fantasy,

'_That's right, fantasy. I've been living in a fantasy.'_ A fantasy of him. Everywhere I go I see him. Him. Him. HIM.

I'm sick of it. I have to get out of here

I **NEED** to get away.

Away from **him.**

**

* * *

**

I hope you like the first replaced chapter. Please review and feel free to comment on anything you like! I'll try to update soon,

Love,

Sweetz Sugerz Body


	2. Chapter 2

Well hi again. I'm going to continue the story for you guys out there. But now, there in college.

* * *

Lips like Sugar

Previously...

'_That's right, fantasy. I've been living in a fantasy.' A fantasy of him. Everywhere I go I see him. Him. Him. HIM. _

_I'm sick of it. I have to get out of here _

_I __**NEED**__ to get away. _

_Away from __**him.**_

* * *

I love my lollipop

**_Want 'em candy drop_**

**_I need some sugar coat_**

**_Baby just pass ma sugar_**

_Many years later..._

"Hey Sonic, you got the booze?" A silver hedgehog with golden eyes asked his friend.

"Yeah Silver, Tails is coming over with it. Man, this is gonna be one kick ass party!" The blue hedgehog exclaimed.

"You're tellin' me. Drunks, girls, dancing, possible getting laid. Nothing better than tonight!" Silver told his friend Sonic, setting up the sound system.

"Call it another year in college party. So how is Blaze doing?" Sonic asked setting up the bar with food, drinks, but still waiting for the alcohol.

"Yeah she's doing fine last time I checked"

"Did you two get together yet?" A male voice called. A figure came in with three boxes in a roller. There stood a young fox that had matured greatly over the years. His once childish blue eyes were now filled with knowledge and wisdom of the world. He had grown quite tall and lost the name 'shortie' His lighter orange fur had become a darker orange, his bangs have become longer, and his tails have become longer and furrier. He went over to Sonic and started placing the alcohol on the shelves.

Sonic had changed too. His blue fur had become a dark navy, his jade eyes were more aware of life, and he had matured.

"We are not together" Silver said grumbled setting up the CD's.

"Yeah but you wanna be" The fox scoffed as he arranged the vodka.

"I'm with Tails on that one" Sonic replied placing the cocktails in the mini fridge.

"Whatever. I hear the girls are planning on bringing a 'special' guest' I bet she's hot" Silver said musing over the thought.

"Yeah maybe you should hook up with her!" Tails said grinning

"I got a girlfriend!"

"That's way too clingy, mean, and doesn't seem to like us. Unlike..." Tails trailed off. He was so upset when _she_ left. But before _she_ left, _she_ came and visited him and told him good-bye. _She_ explained it to him and he understood. Still, he missed _her_, his best friend. They had a strong bond, told each other secrets, and he still trusted her. **(Tails didn't tell Sonic about her leaving, or the meeting he had with her)**

"Like?" Silver asked oblivious. He didn't know her.

"No one." Sonic said sternly and continued arranging the bottles. Tails glared at him and Silver stood dumbfounded.

"Umm Ok" Silver shrugged and finished up placing the CDs

"So who's bringing the food?" Silver said trying to change the subject. The atmosphere was heavy from the subject between the fox and the blue hedgehog.

"I think Cream's gonna bring some, Knuckles too. And Rouge told me the 'special' guest is making something" Tails replied.

"I wonder who she is..." Sonic muttered and the two caught it.

"Oh? Already forgetting about Sally?"Silver quirked a brow

"No just curious." Sonic hmphed and finished arranging the drinks.

"Knuckles is dating Rouge now right?" Tails piped in.

"Yeah, I heard that they hooked up last week. But hey, that's word on campus." Silver shrugged. He wiped his brow.

"Hey Sonic! Turn on the AC!" Silver cried.

"Do it yourself. You got hands" Sonic scoffed.

"Yeah but you're the closest one to it and I don't feel like it." Silver replied dryly and went over to work on the stage. Sonic walked off and muttered something that sounded like 'ass'

"Tails, you were in charge of the bands, who's comin'?" Silver asked Tails while setting up the lights on the stage.

"Well, we got the Chaotix, and Rouge might be doing a song or two. Then we rely on the DJ. Unless someone worthwhile can sing too."

"The Chaotix?! Do you want us to go deaf?" Sonic piped in.

"It's all I could get on such short notice." Tails shrugged.

"Whatever, let's just wait till tonight." Silver said finishing up the stage.

"Ay yo. Anyone here?" A deep voice called and a red echidna emerged with a few boxes. He placed them down and huffed.

"Hey Knuxie" Sliver said but then Knuckles glared at him heatedly

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That." He said coldly. He hasn't used that tone for a long time. He used after _she _left

"Hey got the stuff?" Silver asked. Knuckles nodded and opened one of the boxes. It revealed small metal poles and a few circular glass things that seemed like a person can fit in. It had a handle so they assumed it was for a door to enter in.

"That's not gonna fit Knuckles!" Silver yelled

"Chill! See? Lookie here" **(It doesn't sound like Knuckles, I know. But he's changed since he grew up)** He pressed on a small button on the side and the poles outstretched from both ends until it touched the ceiling.

"Whatcha usin' that for?" Sonic asked confused. Silver grinned from ear to ear.

"You'll see!"

Knuckles took one of the poles and retreated it to its small form. Silver took a glass tube and placed it in an area in the pent house. **(Forgot to mention the rented a pent house)** Knuckles entered the tube through the small door and placed the pole in the middle. He pressed the button and it outstretched. He placed it firmly to make sure it wasn't loose. Silver was grinning widely and Knuckles came out of the tube.

"Voila!" Silver said admiring the piece of art.

"What the heck is it?" Tails asked from behind. Sonic soon realized what it was and smirked. He slapped Knuckles on the back of his head. "Where did you get this?!"

Silver turned grinning from ear to ear.

"A stripper pole"

* * *

Music blasted from the speakers. People danced all over the place. Drunks passed out on the floor, causing other drunks to trip over them. The band actually played properly.

"You guys know how to hold one awesome kick ass party!" A wolf shouted to Silver who nodded. Knuckles was dancing with Rouge who looked irresistible in her deep purple halter dress. Tails was drinking in a corner, but Sonic, he kept finding himself looking at the door. He was curious about this 'special' guest.

"Sonic baby!" A shrill female voice cried from the crowd. A few drunks passed out from her voice. A brown squirrel emerged from the crowd. She had an electric blue tube top that showed a wee bit too much of cleavage, her skirt matched her top. It barely covered her butt. She wore a two inch black high heels, making her head reach Sonic's level, if not just a slightly bit taller. To anyone, she could be easily seen as a slut.

A few men's eyes were caught on her ass as she made her way to him. Sonic glared at them. Not like they noticed anyway.

"Oh Sonic baby, I missed you all night!" The squirrel purred as she pressed her body against his.

"Hey Sal, you know I missed you too." Sonic replied to her.

"Are you busy tonight?" She whispered hotly in his ear and began kissing down his neck. She made her way up to his lips and leaned in. Just as she was about to press her lips on him, the door swung open.

And there came in a goddess.

A hedgehog stepped into the room and everything seemed to freeze. All eyes went on her as she entered the room in graceful steps. Her fur was a deep pink that seemed so soft o the touch. Her hair was in a messy bun with strands coming out, framing her gorgeous face. Her eyes were a dazzling emerald green that shone brightly with pink eye shadow and black eyeliner; her lips were accented with red lip gloss, making them look oh so luscious.

Her dress was a nice deep shade of midnight blue and it was a long dress that touched the floor, it had silver shining petals circling the dress and it was a V-neck that showed a bit of cleavage, not too much and gave the people a view of her back that ended a few inches above her butt. The dress hugged every curve on her body, making the men drool. It split slightly open a little on her mid thigh on the left side of her leg, giving the viewers a peak at her slender legs. She wore a black strap high heel that made her legs look very sexy.

Overall, she looked like a movie star/princess/goddess.

She flashed the crowd a smile with her pearly white teeth and looked behind her to her two best friends who entered after her. A rabbit came in behind her in a sparkly red dress that was a bit tight at the top but flared at the bottom that ended just under her knees. Her rabbit ears were in a pony tail and her bangs shaded her eyes a bit, giving her an alluring look

Another friend appeared on her right. She had her short green air in a red band and her dress was a plain white dress with a denim blue jacket that ended right under her breasts. Her ocean blue eyes nervously scanned the crowd, swiftly moving from side to side, giving the lookers the impression of the 'innocent'

Sonic was mesmerized by her beauty. He didn't know who she was but he wanted to. Little did he know, he knew her more than he thought.

Sally was sending the woman death glares and she must've noticed because she looked their way. When her amazing emerald eyes landed on Sonic, they widened a bit and she whispered something to her two friends that he couldn't catch. They looked at him and the rabbit placed a hand on the pink hedgehog's shoulder. She smiled at her and the hedgehog smiled back.

A squeal was heard and Rouge stopped dancing with Knuckles and gave the girl a huge hug.

* * *

'_Oh my god! He's here!... It doesn't matter. I don't care anymore. I won't get upset over him. Not anymore.'_

Cream put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiled sympathetically at the Amy. Amy gave her a reassuring look and smiled back. A loud squeal was heard throughout the party

The hedgehog turned to the source of the squeal.

"I can't believe you're back!" Rouge squealed hugging her long gone best friend

"I missed you too Rouge! God it's been so long!" she said hugging her back

"Hey Rouge! What are y-"Knuckles emerged from the crowd and froze when he saw her,

"Holy shit..." His violet eyes widening in disbelief, "Amy?"

"Knuxie..." Amy latched on to him in a hug. Rouge felt no jealousy at all. She knew that they only held a brother sister relationship. Amy had tears brimming in her eyes; she missed everyone when she left. She made sure to visit all her friends before she left, except for Sonic

"Amy..." a voice called from behind her. She turned around and her eyes greeted a now older looking Tails.

"Tails..." She gave him a tight squeeze. Tails held on to her like lifeline.

"I thought you were never coming back" Tails told her pulling out of the embrace.

"Oh Tails...you know that I would never leave you." Amy exclaimed happily. She was happy. She got to reunite with her friends.

"Oh guys I want t introduce you to a girl I met while I was gone." Amy said pulling on the green haired girl. The girl smiled nervously as she stared at them.

"Guys meet Cosmo" Amy introduced happily. "Cosmo, this is Rouge, Knuckles, and Tails" Cosmo muttered a quiet 'hi'

Amy looked over at Tails and noticed him staring at Cosmo. She smirked devilishly at them and nudged Rouge. Rouge looked confused and Amy motioned to the two. Rouge caught on and said,

"Knuckles baby get me a drink. Cream, Amy come with me for a sec. Excuse us, Tails and Cosmo" Rouge said quickly. Knuckles didn't process what she had said and just stood there. When he didn't move Amy shoved him towards some drunks and caused them to topple over him like dominos. Rouge, Cream, and Amy sweat dropped while Tails just stared and Cosmo looked around nervously trying to make sure they didn't catch any attention.

"Umm... Yeah let's go!" Amy pushed Rouge and Cream away from the fox and plant. The two just stood there staring at each other.

"Umm yeah... uhh" Tails stuttered, not knowing what to say. This was the first time he experiencing this. Sure he had a slight crush on Cream but none of this helped. She stared nervously at him with her amazing ocean blue eyes.

"So... uhh... you wanna dance?" Tails said quickly. He let out his hand to her and she looked at it nervously. Tails thinking it was a 'no' he was about to let it down until a soft hand grabbed his.

"Ok" She smiled at him and he smiled back. He led her to the dance floor blushing like mad. There was a fast song going on when all of the sudden, the tune changed and an angelic voice was heard. Tails turned to the stage and saw Amy winking at him singing. He smiled back at her and mouthed a 'thank you'.

_Like a movie scene  
In the sweetest dreams  
I have pictured us together  
Now to feel your lips  
On my fingertips  
I have to say is even better  
Then I ever thought it could possibly be  
It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free  
From all of my sadness  
The tears that I've cried  
I have spent all of my life_

_  
_Tails wrapped his arms around her small frame and she blushed deeply but complied. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Even though she just met him, it felt so... right. She sighed and placed her head on his chest and he turned five shades red.

Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
Waiting for tonight

Sonic stood in the crowd mesmerized by her voice. He continued to stare at her as she sang. Apparently, she knew Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, heck, even Cream! _'Just who is this girl?_' He thought to himself. Sally glared at the woman. **Nobody** was supposed to be better than her in anything!!

_  
Tender words you say  
Take my breath away  
Love me now, leave me never  
Found a sacred place  
Lost in your embrace  
I want to stay in this forever  
I think of the days when the sun used to set  
On my empty heart, all alone in my bed  
Tossing and turning  
Emotions were strong  
I knew I had to hold on_

Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
Waiting for tonight

Sally caught at him and huffed.

"Come on, I wanna dance" She said, glaring at him for staring at someone else who was not her. But Sonic didn't hear her. He was in a sort of trance.

_Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
Waiting for tonight_

Gone are the days when the sun used to set  
On my empty heart all alone in my bed  
Tossing and turning  
Emotions were strong  
I knew I had to hold on

Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
Waiting for tonight...

She tugged at him roughly and he was taken by surprise. He toppled over some people who just happened to be the dancing couple that the girl was singing for.

"Oof!"

"Ahh!"

"Oww..." Tails rubbed his sore head that he knocked on the floor. One minute he was in Cosmo's arms and the next on the floor. Cosmo was holding her leg which looked a bit bruised. Sonic was on the ground flat on his stomach with his face implanted on the ground.

"Oh my god! Tails! Cosmo!" A feminine voice called. Sonic lifted his head up and saw the pink hedgehog coming over to them. His heart thumped faster and he brushed himself off. She ran over to the other two and helped them up. When Cosmo got up she whimpered painfully and was about to fall back down but Tails caught her.

"What's wrong?!" Amy asked worriedly and Cosmo whimpered holding her right leg. Tails looked at it and saw a really nasty bruise forming on it.

"Tails, I think you should take her to the infirmary" Amy told him and he nodded. He picked her up and they left the party. Amy watched as they left before turning to Sonic with a heated glare.

"Nice going _Sonic" _The pink hedgehog hissed at him. He stood there shocked. How did she know his name?!

"I can't believe you did that! They were hitting it off so perfectly!" She growled at him.

"Hey!" A voice called behind her and she turned to the rabbit.

"Hey Cream" Amy smiled at her before glaring at Sonic.

"What the hell happened here?" **(Can you imagine Cream cussing?)** She said looking a little nervous around Sonic. She looked around and saw some people glaring at Sonic for the little shove he must have gave them when he fell. She knew what happened between them and couldn't believe that Sonic would EVER lay a finger on Amy. But she thought wrong. _  
_"Nothing. Just this bastard ruined my genius plan! And he hurt Cosmo!"

"Hey! I didn't hurt her purposefully!" He said defending himself. Great just when he meets this girl, she's mad at him!

"Yeah just like you didn't purposefully hurt me those years ago" She said sarcastically.

"What?!" Sonic asked confused. Just then the bitch form hell arrived at the scene.

"Lay off my man!" Sally said glaring at girl.

"You don't be tellin' me what to do!"

"Go to hell!"

"See ya there ya slut!"

"Don't call me a slut you bitch!"

"Halloween already ended, so what's with the ugly mask on your face!"

"At least my face looks good!"

"Well at least I don't have fake boobs!"

"Bite my ass!"

"Clean it!" Amy yelled the comment and Sally was at a loss of words. She huffed and grabbed Sonic's arm and stormed off, leaving a victorious Amy.

"I can't believe you did that to the Queen Bitch!" Rouge called from behind her laughing. Amy turned to her with a huge grin on her face.

"Talk about revenge. Man that felt so good"

"Wow Ames can't believe ya did that!" Knuckles came up out of nowhere startling Amy who staggered back a bit but someone from behind steadied her. She turned to look at her savoir and her face broke out into a huge grin.

"Vector!" She pounced on him with a hug. He hugged her back and smiled widely at his reunited friend

"So much years and you're back! Do you know how much we missed you?" He said grinning at her. Suddenly a poke was felt on her back and Amy turned around.

"I think I need a hug too" A grown bee said holding his arms behind his back.

"Charmy!" He flew over to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Amy! I missed you so much! You didn't come back for a long time and...And now you're back!" He said wailing in her hug.

"Oh Charms you know I can't stay away from you! You would have missed my cookies!" She grinned and he smirked,

"Yeah I would have ate your killer spaghetti too."

"Hey! It wasn't that bad!" Amy pouted.

"Amy, you sent 234 people to the hospital." Vector pointed out.

"Hey! At least it wasn't 235!" Amy pouted and then a deep chuckle was heard from behind,

"You're still childish I see" A chameleon said.

"Well your gullible Espio!" Amy said and Espio glared at her.

"Well yo-"He was cut off when Amy hugged him.

"But it's good to see you again" She said smiling.

"Hmph" he said with slight pink tinting his cheeks. She pulled away and rolled her eyes.

"You haven't changed much" she sighed and turned to the gang.

"I'm going out for a walk, I'll be back."

"Are you sure? It's pretty late now." Cream asked worriedly.

"Yeah, plus I'm stronger now! I can kick anyone's ass." Amy said posing as if she had muscles. The gang laughed.

"You? Muscles? Please! You couldn't hurt a fly!" Espio scoffed. Amy got really close to his face.

"You wanna bet?" She said smirking. Espio gulped nervously. All of the sudden, Espio was thrown in the air and then pinned down.

"Thought so" Amy smirked triumphantly. The group laughed at Espio.

"Dude! You got pinned down by a girl! In a dress!" Knuckles laughed.

"Shut up" Espio brushed himself off when Amy got off of him.

"I'll be fine" She smiled reassuringly. They nodded at her and the gang parted in seperate activaties

She made her way to the exit, just as she was about to leave, she looked at her left and saw Sonic kissing Sally, but this time she wasn't hurt like the last time she saw them. No she was over it. He was a jerk who tossed her aside and she was a bitch who came from hell. _'They deserve each other'_ she rolled her eyes at them and went through the door.

* * *

Sonic felt a little mad at Sally for yelling at the girl. Now that he thought about it, she seemed kind of familiar. He was a bit curious about her. How the heck did she know the gang? She had yet to meet the Chaotix and a few others from his childhood.

"I'm going to go freshen up in the ladies bathroom ok Sonic-Poo?" And then she glared at the girl over at the other side of the room, "And I don't want you talking to **her**" She said possessively before leaving. He hated it when she called him Sonic-poo.

Sonic sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He leaned back on the wall that was behind him. When had she changed like this? He forgot, but the Sally he used to know turned out to be like this on the inside. His eyes drifted off to the gorgeous woman who was talking to her friends. She looked really familiar. Like he had known her before.

He felt something come in contact with the back of his head.

"Hey!" He glared at the source of the slap.

"H-hey Sooooooooonic" a drunken silver hedgehog slurred. Sonic slapped his forehead,

"I told you not to take too much alcohol!"

"Y-you know that chick? T-t-the p-pink one! She's hot" Silver said slurring over the words.

"Blaze would have killed you if she heard you say that" Sonic scoffed.

"Yeah b-but she don't likes me, 'cause she thinks I like d-dat pink chick!"

"Dude, Blaze isn't even here tonight and you haven't even talked with that 'pink chick'!" Sonic sweat dropped.

"Yes she is! S-see? Over there" Silver pointed to a male orange bird who was winking at them.

"Uh Silver? That's not Blaze" Sonic held his chuckle

"YES IT IS! YES IT IS! YES IT I-"He stopped in mid-sentence and passed out over Sonic.

"Oof! Dude! Get off!" Sonic pushed him off roughly. He brushed himself off and an angelic laugh snapped him out of it and his head turned to the direction. He watched the anonymous girl laugh at how she pinned Espio down...Wait Espio? She knows the Chaotix too? This girl was full of surprises.

"Sonic-Poo! I'm back!" A shrill voice cried but he already knew who it was. Sometimes he got really sick of her. Sometimes he wondered if it would have been better if he was with...

No he wouldn't think of her, she decided to run off.

_You drove her off..._

He shook that thought off. A weight suddenly attacked him but he was used to the gesture.

"Oh Sonic..." She pressed her body against his and moaned. Her voice reeked of alcohol, and she had a goofy smile on her face; which was rare since Sally rarely smiles. "You know I love you Sonic..."

She pressed her lips on him and he kissed her back. But all of the sudden, a flash of his old number 1 fan flashed in his face. He jerked away but found that Sally had passed out in his arms. He sighed and looked up. He spotted the goddess leave through the door and he got curious. _'What is she doing?...Wait, why do I care?!'_ He made his way past the dancing, people and the drunks on the floor. When he made his way to one of the private rooms that were locked. He carried Sally bridal style in his arms and the he bumped into Knuckles who was dancing with Rouge.

"Ay! Oh it's you Sonic" Knuckles said.

"Yeah Knuckles, can I have the key for the private room?" Sonic asked having a bit of trouble holding Sally.

"Yeah right here" Knuckles took it out of his pocket and handed it to Sonic who placed it in his coat pocket with a bit of difficulty since he was holding Sally.

"So were you shocked when you saw the 'special' guest?" Rouge smirked devilishly.

"I guess she's ok, pretty hot" All of the sudden Rouge lost her smirk and pulled on his collar and got him real close to his face,

"I swear to god Sonic, if you ever hurt her in any way I will personally take your balls and shove them down your throat with a chainsaw up your ass" she said darkly and shoved him off. Sonic's eyes widened at that thought and nodded quickly.

"Good." She smiled normally again and Sonic was officially creeped out.

"Uh... ya ok" Sonic said quickly and rushed past them. He walked to the metal door, and he fumbled with the key. He tried to get it out of his coat pocket but Sally made it harder to reach it. He leaned her against the wall and pressed his body against her to keep her in place so she wouldn't fall down. She moaned slightly in her sleep before snoring lightly. He managed to get the key and placed it in the key slot. He twisted it and a faint _'click'_ was heard. But through the shouting, music, and drunkards, it was barely heard.

He kicked open the door and he picked Sally up. He stepped into the room and turned on the switch. Lights came to life in a shining embrace. The room was quite comfortable. It had red pale red walls with a white carpet, there was a study desk at the far corner with a oak wooden chair, A little to the left was a maroon couch with a flat screen T.V hung on the wall, a door was a little bit farther from it which he guessed was the bathroom, and a large, white, queen sized bed sat in the center of the room.

He walked over to it and placed the brown squirrel on it. He made sure she was comfortable and then turned on some AC just in case she found it hot in the room. Sonic shut off the light and exited the room. He sighed and watched the couples dancing on the dance floor. His jade eyes travelled around the room and then it landed on the door. Maybe he could go see her...

_Curiosity killed the cat..._

Sonic broke into a grin. _'Who said I was a cat?' _And he ran with sonic speed to the door...

* * *

A figure sighed as she walked through the gorgeous night. The crescent moon shone brightly giving the area an illuminating aura. She made her steps to a specific place. The clanks of her heels that made contact with the ground were the only sounds that could be heard at the dead of the night. A soft sigh escaped the woman's lips as she wrapped her arms around her small frame.

Her green eyes examined the surroundings that have changed ever since she left. A lot of things have changed ever since she left. But why wouldn't it? The woman had been gone for 10 years. _'Ten fucking years' _

The rose hedgehog's steps ceased as she reached her destination. In front of her stood a lake that shone by the moonlight's reflection. It was so clear that you could see everything in it. Soft lush grass surrounded it with spurts of flower buds growing. The woman proceeded to move forward and sat down on the grass. She fumbled with the lace of her strap heel shoe until it became loose and she removed her foot from it. She did the same actions with her other foot and placed the shoes behind her.

The young woman dipped her feet into the cool water and a silent sigh escaped her lips. She lifted her hands above her head and removed the clip that was holding her hair up, letting her waist length hair fall on her back. A breeze flew, causing her hair to respond with it and dance with it in the air. She looked up at the twinkling sparkles that stood in the dark sky. She didn't notice he presence that stood a little away watching her in a trance.

A blue hedgehog watched the angel sit on the soft patch of grass. He was enchanted with her angelic features. Her long pink quills blew softly in the air as her emerald eyes danced with the stars.

"Beautiful..." He accidently let it slip. He was about to run when she called his name,

"Sonic?" her head was turned to him as she stared at him, waiting for his response. He stepped out and stood beside her.

"Umm... can I sit?" He asked and she nodded. He placed himself beside her. He was still confused how she knew his name but he figured he would find out. They sat in silence as Sonic felt the girl beside him tense.

"So... did you have fun tonight?" Sonic asked nervously.

"Mhmm" She nodded staring down at the crystal, cool, water.

"So um... sorry about Sally earlier." He apologised and she just nodded.

"It's ok, I'm not worried over it. Though I wanna know why you messed up Tails' dance"

"You see than was an accident. Sally dragged me." She quirked up a brow.

"You, the famous Sonic the Hedgehog, let yourself be dragged by a girl?" It was Sonic's turn to quirk a brow.

"You've heard of me?" He asked confused. She looked at him as if he grew three extra eyes.

"Well duh!"

"So how'd you meet Tails?" When he asked that, she looked shocked.

"Sonic are you okay?"

"I'm fine why?"

"You...you don't remember me?" She asked looking away.

"I know you? " He knew her? She looked familiar but he couldn't his tongue.

"Should have figured" She sighed and placed her shoes back on. She got up to leave but Sonic caught her arm. She glared at it.

"Let go"

"Wait" He pleaded. He didn't want her to go.

"I said let go" Her glare transfixed on him.

"Just wait!"

"LET GO SONIKKU!" She gasped and covered her mouth. It just slipped. She hadn't said that name in **years.**

Sonic's eyes widened. Only one person called him that in his whole life. An image flashed in his head as his senses caught up with him and he immediately recognized her.

"Amy?"

* * *

I'm ending it there! I know I'm so cruel. But I guess it sucks more for you than me since I know what's gonna happen. I'll try to update again soon. Please review!

Sweetz Sugerz Body

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I'm back once again but now with chapter 3! Hope you guys will like it. This one is mainly based on Shadow and Amy. With a slight Tails and Cosmo and a blue hedgehog's jealousy stars to arise.

* * *

Lips like Sugar

_Chapter 3_

* * *

_Baby, do you really love me? _

_Baby, do you really care?_

_Baby, ..._

_Will you be my Sugar?_

A ray of sunshine hit the sleeping figure on the beige bed. It pulled on the tan sheets to use it as barrier from the light. To add to the irritation, a loud beeping noise blared through the room. A hand came out of the blankets and reached for the annoying contraption which was the source of the noise.

It grabbed the alarm clock and flung it across the room. It smashed on impact with the wall and the figure sat up on the bed. It winced when the golden rays hit a pair of emerald eyes. The creature's pink hands reached up and rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust her vision of her surroundings. A loud yawn escaped the woman's lips as she got off the bed. She raised her arms above her head and stretched her muscles, sending a wave of pleasure down her spine and another yawn to escape her lips.

She pushed herself off the silk bed and lazily walked into the bathroom. She stripped herself of her garments which consisted of a white tank top with silk pants and her undergarments (bra and panties) she stepped into the shower and twisted the lever which allowed the hot water to spring free. The woman sighed contently as she started to recollect her thoughts on the past few nights.

_Amy's P.O.V_

"_Amy?" Oh so NOW he remembers. I can't believe he forgot me. That arrogant ass! _

"_Oh the triumphant remembers" I replied to him sarcastically. I didn't mean to call him my old obsessed-self nickname for him. It just popped out! Like choking on your own words! God damn the ways of saying things you don't mean_

"_Oh my...god...Amy?! You're back?! I-I" What's this ass stuttering for? Now I'm sounding harsh I know. But I can't help but feel bitter at him for what he's done before._

"_Dude, I'm right here in the flesh. I don't have to repeat it"_

"_Amy...when did you come back?!" _

"_Sonic something's aren't really important to know right now" I folded my arms across my chest. I really didn't feel like talking to him. I just want to leave. I sighed and he seemed to notice my distress. _

"_Look Amy I just wanna talk" He sighed._

"_Look, I just wanna go back home and relax ok? So leave me alone" I huffed and started walking away from him. _

"_Amy! Wait!" He yelled but I continued walking. I didn't want to see him. God please! Just be on my side today and let him leave me alone!_

_He grabbed my arm again and I instantly glared at him. Seriously, what's with this guy and grabbing arms!_

"_Amy, at least give me a chance to say something..." I sighed again. I seem to do that a lot eh? Back to the point, everyone deserves a chance to say something. No matter how much I didn't wanna listen to him, I had to. He had to at least say his side of the story. I nodded as a signal for him to continue and he smiled gratefully. He loosened his hold on her but didn't let go._

"_Amy...I..." He tumbled on his words as if he was searching for them. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit on his lower lip. I looked at him quizzically and then out of nowhere he blurted out,_

"_I'M SORRY AMY!!" He's __**sorry**__? What is he sorry __**for**__? For choosing Sally? _

"_For what?" I asked him softly._

"_For...for... making you...upset" Upset? He thought the feeling I felt when he broke my damn heart was __**upset**__? And he thinks I'm suddenly gonna __**forgive**__ him after running away from him after being '__**upset'**__? That no good, arrogant, selfish, prick, dumb, crappy, __**mother fucker**__!_

"_A little late for that huh Sonic?" I growled at him and he seemed taken back. As if he was expecting me o suddenly jump back in his arms like the pitiful obsessed fan girl I used to be._

"_What do you mean 'a little late for that'?!" He yelled angrily._

"_I mean that it's too late to be asking for forgiveness!" _

"_What do you mean?! The Amy used to know wouldn't be like this?!"_

"_Well you know what __**Sonic**__?!" I hissed his name and he inwardly flinched._

"_That girl you used to know, that girl whose heart was shattered, that girl who was foolish enough to think an ass like you could fall in love with her, grew up and doesn't give a __**fuck**__ about what __**you**__ say to her anymore!" I hissed at him and shoved him off of me. He looked shocked and it seemed he was trying to process what I said. I stomped away from fuming with anger. _

_Does he really think I'll forgive him just like that?_

_(End Flashback) _

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Amy sighed as she washed the shampoo out of her long silky pink quills. Water dripped down her muzzle and down onto the tile floor. She sighed as she turned off the hot water and immediately missed its warmth. She got out of the shower and reached for the white towel that hung on the rack beside her. Wrapping herself with the towel, she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Her hair was wet, dripping with crystal water drops falling down on the tile floor with slight pitter patter sounds. Her emerald eyes have grown so much over the years. The once childish eyes that were once there were gone to be replaced with much more mature, wiser eyes. He fur was now a darker shade of pink and she had grown in several parts in her body.

"Boy Amy you sure have changed huh?" Amy told herself and exited the bathroom. Drops fell onto the tan carpet floor and formed slight pools. Amy dried herself and looked over her closet which consisted of different assorted clothes. Not like years ago that only had one variety of clothes which was a red dress with a hair band and huge red shoes with a white stripe in the middle.

She pulled out a white tank top with a red sweater, dark blue jeans with a red 'n' blue belt, and a pair of brown heeled boots. She wore the chosen attire and blow dried her hair. She put it into a high ponytail with her three bangs sticking out. She put on a pair of sapphire earrings and a few dangling bracelets. She took a look in the mirror, satisfied with her appearance, left the room and entered the kitchen.

Amy grabbed herself a quick breakfast, bread with butter, picked up her tan colored bag which had books and other school necessities in them, and her purse, and head out the door. She entered the elevator, all the while, nibbling on the toast.

The elevator made a small ding and the doors opened, revealing an underground area which had multiple cars lined up beside each other. Amy walked on the side, passing many cars, until she came up to a silver Mercedes Benz. She smiled and searched her purse for a pair of keys, which she found. She pressed the 'unlock' button, causing a sligh 'beep' and a flash of light, and entered the vehicle. She put the key in the slot and turned it, which in result awakened the car. She turned on the radio which played "Far Away" by Nickleback. Amy looked at herself in the rear view mirror and winked at it. She smiled as she backed up from the parking spot and drove out of the garage. She put more pressure on the foot that was on the pedal. The sounds of screeching tires were heard as Amy drove down the road.

* * *

Amy walked down the halls which had multiple doors with numbers on them. Her eyebrows furrowed as her eyes narrowed. Her eyes moved from the numbers on the doors to the paper she held in her hands. She sighed in distress as she continued to walk down the hall with a wave of people surrounding her.

"Amy!" A voice called out behind her and she turned around to see who called her. An orange fox ran pu to her and Amy greeted him with a smile.

"Tails! What'cha doin'?"

"Heya Ames! I didn't think you came to this college too! First the party, now here you are, coming with me to school" He smiled at her.

"Yeah, well I am..." She fidgeted with her strand of hair that fell out of her ponytail, "But I think I'm lost"

Tails laughed and Amy huffed, "It's not funny!"

"Amy! Tails! Wait up!" Cosmo came up behind them and they greeted her with a smile.

"Cosmo! Hey! You're leg's better!" Amy told her.

"Yeah it feels much better! Having that leg thingy for three days was pure torture!" Cosmo laughed and the others laughed with her. A thought must have crossed Tails since he stopped laughing and had a serious face on. Both girls noticed that he stopped laghing and they stopped as well.

"Is something wrong, Tails?" Cosmo asked him.

"So...are...we still up for Saturday?" Tails asked blushing like mad, finding the floor very interesting. Amy quirked an eyebrow and her gaze switched from Tails to Cosmo, who was also blushing, and back. Her smirk grew.

"Oh? Did I miss something when you two had some alone time in the infirmary?" The two blushed and Amy's smirk grew wider, confirming that something DID happen.

"Uhh...well... I... really gotta go 'cause..I have...um...to piss" Tails said quickly and ran off in embarrassment.

Amy turned to Cosmo who was blushing

"What?" She replied innocently as if Amy didn't know what was going on.

"Don't you play innocent Cos, What happened?!" Amy nudged her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Amy" She said while fiddling with her fingers.

"Cosmo, I've known you for god knows how much years, don't you think that I would know you by now?" Cosmo sighed knowing that her best friend was right.

"Well, after you told Tails to take me..." Cosmo started...

* * *

(Scene Flash)

"_Are you ok?" Tails asked her with concern. Cosmo blushed and answered a quiet 'yes'_

"_So..." Tails trailed off. He was trying to start a conversation with the shy girl but he couldn't find a topic to talk on. She wasn't like other girls who jumped at the chance at chatting. He sighed and looked ahead as he continued walking while he held her in his arms, bridal style. _

_She admired his looks from his blue eyes to the tails that stood out. She continued to gawk at him and when he looked at her she quickly turned away, blushing. _

"_So, how did you meet Amy?" Cosmo asked, starting a conversation. _

"_Amy? That was so long ago... We've known each other since childhood that it's kinda fuzzy on how we met." Tails said trying to recover the memory. _

"_Really? Amy doesn't like to talk about her past much. Even after I met her she seemed a bit distant whenever someone brought her past up..." Cosmo said recalling the moment when she asked Amy on it. Amy quickly changed the subject._

"_Well, anyway, what about you? How'd you meet Amy?" Tails asked her out of curiosity, _

"_Us? We met in Petal City. It's not far from here actually" Cosmo said, It's kind funny how we met. I was walking down the street and then this dude pops out of nowhere and grabs my purse. Amy just happened to be around and beat the guy up. Since then we've known each other" _

"_Funny way to meet a person, by getting robbed." Tails chuckled and he took a turn to the left and he smiled when the infirmary came into view. He opened the door and a thin Siamese cat sat on a chair with a book in her hands. She looked up and stood up_

"_Hello, you two, My name is Nurse Pawling, can I help you two?" Nurse Pawling asked politely_

"_Well, we have a problem..." Tails started and she cut in _

"_Is something wrong?" She said alerted. _

"_Yeah... My friend Cosmo here hurt her leg." Tails told the older woman. Nurse Pawling nodded and motioned to the bed. _

"_Alright, put your girlfriend on the bed and we'll have a look" Both Tails and Cosmo had cherry faces. Tails complied with the nurse's orders and gently placed Cosmo on the stretcher. He stood on the sidelines as the woman inspected Cosmo's injured leg. _

"_Hmm... it looks sprained, but it's not too injured... But it is injured enough to get a leg cast. Which you should only have on... for about...2-3 days" Nurse Pawling muttered, putting Cosmo's leg down. "I might need a bit of supplies...wait here for a moment, I'll be right back" She left them and went to another room._

_Both creatures blushed when the remembered what the nurse said on how Cosmo was Tails's girlfriend. Tails pondered on an idea that crossed his mind. _

'_Should I ask her?'_

"_Uhh...Cosmo?" She turned her attention to him and nodded. "Well...I-I was...was w-wondering" He scratched the back of his head and found the ceiling very appealing. _

"_Go on" She told him, curious to what he was about to say._

"_Yeah...umm... if you're n-not busy...maybe... we could...err... go...out or somethin'" He muttered quietly and Cosmo barely caught it. BARELY caught it. Cosmo blushed seven shades of red when she finally realised what Tails was asking from her._

"_Y-you mean...like a-a d-date?"She stuttered all the while blushing. He blushed deeper if that was possible._

"_Y-yeah.. I know it's a little forward and if I'm moving to quick, you can tel-" He muttered and looked down. He didn't see the smile creep on Cosmo's face. _

"_Sure!" Tails looked at her shocked. He continued to stare at her and Cosmo squirmed under his gaze. He snapped out of his trance and muttered a quiet 'sorry'_

"_So... how about Saturday, at 8:00?" Tails asked her with more confidence._

"_Yeah, Saturday sounds great" She smiled at him and he grinned like he won the medal of Honour. The nurse came back with a first aid kit. She bandaged Cosmo's leg and continued doing the other needed actions for the leg. _

_All the while, neither Cosmo nor Tails could stop smiling._

_(End of Scene)_

* * *

"Oh my god! I can't believe you two are together now!" Amy squealed. Cosmo blushed but nodded.

"So umm... what's your next class?" Cosmo asked changing the subject.

"I'm looking for room 410 but I can't find anything. This building I so fucking huge!" Amy exclaimed.

"You're telling me. I' m looking for room 289 but god knows where it is" Both women sighed and then a call was heard from behind them. Rouge ran up to them with a lilac shirt and a tan cargo miniskirt.

"Hey girls!" She smirked at them and they smiled back at her.

"Hey Rouge"

"Rouge! Help!" Amy immediately shoved her paper into Rouge's hands and Rouge muttered something about not saying proper greetings, she blinked twice before looking down on the paper. She smiled real wide and the squealed, "Wow! Ames! Half your classes are with me!"

"Really?! Great! Now take me to my next class! I'm going to die of being lost!" Amy exclaimed and fanned herself as if she was going to faint. Rouge and Cosmo laughed and Amy smiled.

"Wait! What about me?!" Cosmo whined. Rouge and Amy smirked evilly at each other and then looked back at the helpless plant.

"Sorry Cos, you're on your own" Amy said quickly before Rouge and her dashed down the hallway. It took a few moments for Cosmo to understand what happened before she screamed insanity,

"AMY! ROUGE!! YOU GUYS ARE SOO MEAN!!!"

* * *

Amy laughed as she parted with Tails. It was the end of second period and she was heading to her next class. She sighed as she continued to walk amongst the crowd. She caught a bit of attention from the people who were at the party but other than that, most left her alone. She also met up with a silver hedgehog in second period named Silver. He seemed really nice and funny. _'We got along just fine'_

Amy smiled as she continued to walk down the hall. She turned a sharp left and then bumped into something hard. She fell back hard on the ground with her books and papers were scattered everywhere. She looked up and saw one of the most gorgeous things she saw in her life.

A male hedgehog stood there with his eyes glaring at Amy. He had pitch black fur with crimson red streaks going through his spiky quills, hard, crimson eyes were fixed in a glare, freezing Amy in place. His attire consisted of an oversized black hoodie with ripped jeans which had a wire coming out of his left pocket and attaching itself to his ears. His sneakers were a shade of red, white, and black with a hint of yellow.

Amy's eyes continued to stare back into his frozen eyes of red. There was something in those eyes... Something mysterious that intrigued her. She seemed trapped in them. He grunted and she broke the gaze and mumbled a quiet 'sorry' before collecting her papers and books. One of the papers caught her eye. It wasn't one of her papers.

"Hey you drop-"She stopped in mid-sentence when she noticed that he wasn't there anymore. Amy searched for him in the sea of people but got no glimpse of crimson. She sighed and looked at the sheet of paper. It was a homework sheet but what caught Amy's gaze was the word that was written at the top of the paper. She walked away with a smile never leaving her lips.

"Nice to meet you..." She looked ahead of her with an image in her head, "...Shadow"

* * *

A black figure walked away from the crowd and entered one of the classrooms. The room was large and it seemed like half a stadium with sets lined in rows and rows. The room was empty though. Only a few animals were here and there. The silhouette walked up the stairs to the back of the room. He sighed as he plucked himself down on the seat and placed his head down on the desk.

The woman he saw not too long ago plagued his mind. She was amazingly beautiful and could easily pass up as a goddess. He noticed how beautiful her eyes were too. She had such capturing eyes. They were deep pools of shining emerald green. This wasn't the first time he'd seen her though. He saw her that night when she walked out in the moonlight bliss and sat in the park. He watched as she and her graceful features stood in the park. He even witnessed her fight with the dickhead. _'Cut it out Shadow! You don't need another dead person' _Shadow thought bitterly.

A loud bell rang through the building and people began pouring into the room chatting and gossiping. He never understood these mindless people kept talking and talking like no tomorrow. He sighed as he switched the song on his Mp3 player. He listened while 'Numb' by Linkin Park rang through his ears.

He kept his eyes closed until he heard a soft feminine voice speak to him,

"Hey... can I sit here?" Shadow looked up and saw the angel that seemed to stick herself into his mind. She motioned to the empty seat beside him

"Whatever..." He mumbled and she took it as a 'yes'. She smiled widely at him and Shadow could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. He got this funny feeling in his stomach that seemed to flutter. His knees felt numb and his tongue seemed to have sawdust and honey on it. This feeling was so foreign to him

She placed herself beside him and right on cue, the teacher came in. It was an owl who was wearing a gray suit. His hard black eyes glared at everyone in the room and Shadow noticed the woman beside him shudder when the glare landed on her.

"I don't care to give introductions to the new students this semester, my name is Mr. Hoot and that's all the information you'll need!" He said sternly with his voice booming in the room, shutting up anybody who was whispering a few minutes ago. Nobody who had half a mind would talk back to this teacher. Not even Shadow.

"All right you excuses for people! Get out your math homework pages **NOW!** Anybody who doesn't have it will spend after school hours with me AND 10 pages of extra homework. Isn't that swell? You get to waste my time!" He yelled the last part sarcastically. He began going one by one from the beginning row, collecting the sheets of paper rather quickly.

Shadow searched his bag and his eyes narrowed when he couldn't find the paper. He stayed up till 3:00 AM working on the sheet!'_WHERE IS IT?!?!'_

"MR. SHADOW!!!" Shadow looked up and saw the teacher standing right beside him. How the fuck did he get here so fast?! "THE PAPER!!"

"Uhh...I do-"Shadow was about to start when the feminine voice spoke beside him.

"Umm... I believe this is your paper" The woman said softly. She placed the paper on his desk and Shadow's ruby eyes looked down and saw that it was his paper. _'Must've dropped it when I bumped into her...' _Shadow stared at the woman beside him and his gaze moved to her eyes, trapping him in them. Her gorgeous emerald green eyes...

"MR. SHADOW!! CAN YOU PLEASE REFRAIN FROM GAWKING AT MISS ROSE HERE?!" Amy blushed and Shadow looked away handing him the paper. The class's attention was on them and he felt a glare on him. He looked up and saw a blue hedgehog glaring at him immensely with fiery green eyes.

* * *

Sonic glared at his rival with fire in his eyes from a few rows away from them. He shot daggers at the black streaked with red hedgehog. That mother fucker shouldn't de talking to Amy! Let alone look at her!...Wait...Am I...JEALOUS?!?! No no no no no nononononononono!! Sonic the hedgehog does NOT get jealous! Especially over a loner hedgehog! Sonic the Hedgehog is a popular guy with a big image to hold up!!!

He recalled watching her while she walked down the hallways...

Does that make him a stalker?! He can't be a stalker! And over his old fan girl too!

Mr. Hoot passed him and went to the front of the room. He started writing math calculations on the huge chalk board. Then with his loud booming voice he yelled,

"OPEN PAGE 316!!! DO THE NEXT 15 PAGES! I WANT IT DONE BY THE END OF THE LESSON!!!"

What was wrong with this ass wipe teacher?! Seriously, he was gonna find a way to sue him one day. Sonic blue ears twitched at the sound of a soft giggle. Sonic turned around and found himself glaring at Shadow once more.

Shadow muttered something and he must have said something funny becase Amy in return giggled and smiled at him. Sonic felt slight rage burn in him. Didn't she use to smile at HIM like that?! Now here she was smiling at the self excuse of a faker. He thinks he can replace himself with me?!

Out of nowhere a long ruler smacked onto Sonic's desk, causing him to jump in surprise. The whole class jumped at the sound that now broke the silence. He glared at the cause but immediately regretted it. Mr. Hoot stood there glaring at him immensely.

"Mr. Sonic, will you refrain from staring at Mr Shadow and Ms Rose" He said all too sweetly. At the sound of their names, both Amy and Shadow turned to him. Mr Hoot glared at Sonic and then yelled,

"AND 10 EXTRA PAGES OF HOMEWORK!!" Sonic stood up in his seat.

"WHAT?!"

"DID I NOT MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!?! 15 PAGES!!!"

"But Mr. Hoot!"

"Do you wanna make it 20?" Mr. Hoot growled **(Can owls' growl?) **Sonic immediatelyshut up and sunk back into his seat. Mr. Hoot glared at him once more before turning around and walking back to the front of the room. Sonic slumped and heard the same giggle as before. He turned but stopped himself mid-way.

Did he really want to see them laughing together?

* * *

Amy looked back and forth between the two glaring hedgehogs. She never really noticed it before but they looked a bit alike. She noticed that their little glare contest seemed more immense then a harmless glare. Were they rivals of some sort?

She sighed and leaned back in the chair. The hedgehog beside her was watching her movements, but Amy didn't notice. She stared at the huge book in front her that had about 2,500 pages and they expected us to finish it all by the end of the year? Some people were just plain insane.

Amy heard Shadow mutter _'Go fuck your shoes, Faker'_ Amy couldn't help but giggle at that comment. Sonic has always loved his shoes, even when she knew him way back. Shadow's ears twitched at her giggle and he turned to her. She smiled at him and whispered,

"I'm Amy"

He grunted but told his name,

"Shadow..." She said testing the name out loud. She giggled once again and he looked at her confused with his crimson eyes.

"I like that..." she smiled widely at him which caused a spark in Shadow to ignite. He felt het rushing up to his face and something red appeared on his cheeks. He quickly turned away hoping Amy hadn't noticed. Unfortunately, fate wasn't on his side today and she happened to catch that blush. Amy inwardly giggled, happy that she was the cause of it.

They continued with their work in silence and soon enough, the bell rang. Shadow slowly shuffled his things into his dark red bag, all the while, sneaking peaks at the woman beside him. His eyes watched as she picked up the overly sized book and place it in her bag, watched her pick up the papers and then her eyes would narrow and she would wince when she noticed that a cut had formed on her thumb and its exposure to air made it stung.

"Dammit!" Amy cursed under her breath and Shadow mentally chuckled. This girl is quite amusing. She placed her books in her bag. Just as she was about to pick it up, a male voice called out to her,

"Ames?" Shadow glared at the person in front of him. His rival knew this woman? Amy turned and her eyes widened slightly before they were changed into a glare.

"What do you want Sonic?" She said unemotionally. She even disliked Sonic! This keeps getting more interesting. Shadow stood in the background as he watched the two talk.

"Look... Amy... I want to apologise..." Sonic said nervously. Shadow watched in curiosity. He really should be leaving and minding his own business but his curiosity glued his feet to the ground.

"Sonic, there's nothing left to apologise for. It's over." She said icily. She picked up her bag and was about to leave.

"Can't you give me another chance?" Amy froze. _'Another chance?...' _

"You were the one who told us that everyone deserves another chance." He stepped closer to her and Shadow unconsciously growled. "Can't you give me one to prove to you that I can be your friend?"

Suddenly, Amy lost the shocked face and turned to Sonic with a smirk on her face.

"Sorry position is filled" Sonic looked dumbfounded and stood there with his mouth hung open. Was she serious?

"By who?!" Sonic asked/yelled. Amy's eyes shifted from Shadow to Sonic. She walked up to Shadow and linked his arms with his. Shadow was too shocked to move, speak, or anything!

"By Shadow" Amy smirk grew wider when she saw Sonic's face grew in even more shock. She tugged on Shadow and literally dragged him out of the room. When she was a safe distance away from the room, she burst out in laughter that pulled Shadow out of his shocked state.

"What are you laughin' for?" Shadow asked gruffly.

"Did you see Sonic's face?! Priceless!" She laughed wiping a tear that formed in her eye. Shadow stared at her face. He cheeks were slightly swollen from laughing, her eyes were puffy, and her lips looked so... inviting...

Dammit he just met this girl! He shouldn't be thinking about things like that. His mind drifted off to the scene just a few minutes ago. Shadow replayed the scene in his head and he realized that Amy had called him her new 'friend'

"Who suddenly decided I could be your new friend?" he glared at her and she smirked.

"I did Sugar" She smiled widely at him.

"Sugar?" Shadow asked her confused.

"Yeah, your new nickname should be Sugar!"

"Well, I don't like it. It doesn't even have anything to do with me whatsoever!"

"So? I like it so we are keeping it" Amy pouted with her lips perking forward. Shadow stared at her. _'She looks so cute when she does that... NO! Shut up Shadow! Don't get yourself attached!'_

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"Not really" Amy said bluntly

"So what's your next class?" Amy asked, snapping Shadow out of his thoughts.

"I don't have to tell you." Shadow replied rudely and looked away. He didn't want to do this but he had to...

"You're right you don't have to" Amy said and Shadow looked at her confused and then he noticed the paper in her hands.

"How'd you get that?!" Shadow snapped, snatching the paper from her hands which just happened to be his class schedule. She just ignored his question and grabbed his arm.

"Ooh how fun is that Sugar? You have ALL your classes with me except first and last" She smirked at him, fully knowing that he was getting annoyed. Shadow felt that same sensation he got earlier and he felt heat creeping up to his cheeks. Amy walked down the hall and he, for some reason that I know and you can guess, allowed himself to be dragged by her. She had a calming presence that Shadow didn't want to leave. It was even harder to resist than when he had to resist his relationship with..._Maria_...

* * *

"All right class. As you can see, It is not known exactly when Shakespeare began writing, but contemporary allusions and records of performances show that several of his plays were on the London stage by 1592. He was well enough known in London by then to be attacked in print by the playwright Robert Greene:

_...there is an upstart Crow, beautified with our feathers, that with his __Tiger's heart wrapped in a Player's hide__, supposes he is as well able to bombast out a blank verse as the best of you: and being an absolute __Johannes factotum__, is in his own conceit the only Shake-scene in a country." _

A female duck in a flowery dress explained to the class before her. Not that much of them were listening anyway. She looked at the wave of students and her eyes landed on one of the students which happened to be green hawk

"Ah Jet, could you please recite sonnet 29?" She asked politely.

"But I don't feel like it Mrs Pebs" He waved his hands as if he were swatting a fly.

"You might want to rethink that answer Jet." Mrs Pebs voice got real low and dark which sent a shiver down anyone's spine who heard the voice she used. Jet visibly shivered and read the sonnet,

"_When in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes_

_I all alone beweep my outcast state,  
And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries,  
And look upon myself, and curse my fate,  
Wishing me like to one more rich in hope,  
Featured like him, like him with friends possessed,  
Desiring this man's art, and that man's scope,  
With what I most enjoy contented lea-"_

"Enough! You at the back, the pink one. Miss..." Mrs. Pebs interrupted Jet and looked at a list,

"...Ah! Here we are! Miss. Rose, can you please continue the sonnet?" The much older duck smiled at the hedgehog in the back. The attention of the class was caught for a minute and they looked at the Amy who sat next to Shadow. They seemed confused that so called beautiful Amy, would sit next to Shadow the gloomy loner.

"Umm... sure" Amy said nervously and stood up in her seat with the book in hand. She stared at the crowd who's attention seemed to be directed at her. Some of the class's attention was lost as they went back to doing what they were once doing while the rest waited intently for her to utter the first word,

"_Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising,  
Haply I think on thee,—and then my state,  
Like to the lark at break of day arising  
From sullen earth, sings hymns at heaven's gate;  
For thy sweet love remember'd such wealth brings  
That then I scorn to change my state with kings."_

"Very beautifully recited Miss. Rose! Well done!" The duck cheered and clapped her hands. Everyone just went back to what they were doing and Amy sat down in the seat, slightly embarrassed. Shadow watched her actions and was enchanted by her voice. He pulled himself out of it and pulled his gaze back to the brown textbook. Mrs. Pebs eyes shifted to the clock that hung on the left side of the wall and then her attention was brought back to the class.

"Class! You will be assigned to a new assignment!" The class inwardly groaned, but Mrs, Pebs continued,

"You will be paired up as partners and you will write on 4 events with 5 poems along with it on your partner's life. Make sure to include each event in a brief explanation that still has a creative detail, It will be an oral report and will be included as public speaking" She informed and picked up a clipboard. She turned the pages over and then came to a halt.

"Alright, let's see... Wave the swallow with Jet the Hawk, Silver the Hedgehog with Espio the Chameleon, Charmy the Bee with..." She continued pairing out names until she came across a pair that made the whole class gasp and shot murmurs throughout the room like a wildfire,

"Shadow the Hedgehog and Amy Rose"

* * *

Well that's it for now. I suspect half you guys were already expecting this sort of thing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one 'cause there's more comin' Please R&R

**Sweetz Sugerz Body**

* * *

(Just to say, Shadow and Maria didn't have any romantic feelings for one another. I don't really like the whole hedgehog with human type of relationship. Sorry for the folks who do)

* * *

(Flashback)


	4. Chapter 4

Since a bunch of you guys love the story I'm planning on working on this one more than my other stories, but don't worry! I will work on all my other stories too! In this chapter, Sonic gets jealouse and has a fight with Shadow! Plus, Amy and Shadow's relationship grows! Like I was saying, here's chapter 4!

(Shadow is a bit OOC but he still has some of his old qualities)

* * *

Lips Like Sugar

Chapter 4

* * *

_Cookie..._

_Me like cookie..._

_Me want cookie..._

_She have cookie..._

_Get the cookie!_

Emerald green eyes glanced nervously around her as she noticed all the attention that seemed to be directed at her. Ever since Mrs. Pebs decided that she and shadow work together, rumours spread through the school like a forest fire. It's already been a few weeks and nobody seemed to let the story go. She walked down the halls and saw one her friends up ahead.

"Hey Silver!" The hedgehog cried and she ran up to him.

"Heya Ames! Haven't seen you in a while!" Silver hugged her happily and Amy smiled.

"I just saw you an hour ago dork"

"Amy why do you hurt me so? You see this little place? You hurt me right there" Silver pointed to his heart

"And me and Michael Jackson had a rendezvous so we could sneak out at night and rape kids" Amy told him sarcastically.

"Amy! How could you be so cruel?" Silver told her playfully with a goofy smile. Amy rolled her eyes at him. Silver spoke up and asked her,

"So, are the rumours true? You planning on going on dates with Shadow?" Amy groaned and said,

"We got assigned in a school project and now people are expecting us to sleep with each other!" Silver chuckled and poked her.

"Ooh Amy, I wanna sleep with you!" Amy playfully punched him on the arm.

"We share the same feelings" She told him playfully. Suddenly Silver picked her up bridal style and Amy shrieked.

"We better get started Sweetie !" Silver told her laughing and she glared at him.

"To our next class love!" Silver said laughing and ran down the halls.

"SILVER! YOU DICK! PUT ME DOWN!"

* * *

The black hedgehog growled at the man who asked him the same fucking question!

"Are you and Amy going out?" Shadow lost it and gave the guy a nice punch on the nose. Seriously, one assignment and BOOM! Everyone's after you. Shadow glared at the people who stared at him as he passed. Dammit he hated this attention. He liked it so much better when he was lurking in the shadows! No one dared to bother him.

Shadow walked away and some people gathered around the man with a bloody nose. A few backed up when they saw him coming and whispers could be heard as if you were yelling. Aren't whispers supposed to be quiet?

He passed them and took a turn to the left and suddenly a silver hedgehog carrying a pick one zoomed by him. It came to a halt and walked back to him. Shadow immediately recognized the pink hedgehog in the silver one's arms. That small thought made his blood boil but he kept his unemotional mask on.

"Hey Shadow! Got your girlfriend right here!" Silver smirked at him. Shadow glared at him and walked off.

"Ugh! Silver put me down!" Amy struggled. She glared at Silver and then he simply let her go and she fell to the ground hard on her but.

"Ok" Silver smirked at her and she glared at him. "You're sooo mean!" She picked herself up and punched Silver on the arm.

"Hey!" Silver said rubbing his arm.

"That's for making my ass hurt!"

"Oh? Do you want me to soothe it?" Silver playfully wiggled his eyebrows. But this earned him a bonk on the head. "You and your perverted mind" Amy muttered.

"Only for you Ames" He joked.

"Me? And Blaze too huh?"Amy smirked. She knew he go him cornered.

"Blaze? We're just two friends-" Silver said but was interrupted, "Who are madly in love with each other" Amy said.

"Amy why do you get to know about me and I don't know anything about you" Silver pouted.

"My name is all you need to know ya perverted dog"

"Hedgehog"

"Bite me"

"I prefer licking" Silver smirked and Amy punched him lightly on the arm. Amy tripped him for revenge and he fell face flat on the floor. He rolled over so he was laying on his back. He raised his hand up indicating that he wanted assistance.

"Aren't you supposed to help me up?" He got up himself and brushed the dust off. Amy was laughing hysterically.

"What kind of a best friend are you?" Suddenly he felt the same thing and he fell back to the ground.

"A **good **friend helps you up when you fall. A **best **friend pees their pants laughing, trips you again, and calls you an asshole" Amy laughed and walked away from him, leaving him on the ground.

Amy scanned the crowd and caught a black hedgehog walking through the crowd. She moved toward the figure and got an evil smirk creep onto her face. She pounced onto his back and yelled into his ear,

"HI SUGAR!" Shadow winced at her voice rang in his ears and then glared at the woman. She smiled happily at him and he couldn't help but soften his gaze. She laughed and got off of him.

"God, Sugar, having you around is gonna be really fun"

"Quit calling me that" Shadow said coolly with that unemotional tone.

"But I REALLY like it, so both ways were keeping it whether you like it or not. " She shrugged walking beside him.

"So... should I go over to your house or you come to mine?" Amy said.

"What?" Shadow asked her confused.

"For the project. We can go to yours or you can come to mine. Or we can go to that small little computer cafe down the street." Shadow didn't answer and Amy waited for his answer. After a few minutes went by, Amy sighed, knowing about his reputation on being the 'silent'

"Alright, we can go to mine. I'll meet you after school alright?" Still no response, she noticed that he had earphones on. Amy glared at him before grabbing one of them and placing it in her ear. Shadow looked confused first and then glared at her.

"Give it back" Shadow told her but she didn't listen. 'Numb' by Linkin Park rang in her ears as she smiled recognized the song. Shadow noticed her smile before pulling the earphone back.

"Hey! I was listening to that!"

"So was I"

"But I like listening to Linkin Park! So there!" She pulled one more time and placed it into her ear.

"You listen to Linkin Park?" Shadow asked dumbfounded. This perky woman who is always cheery listens to these types of songs?

"Yeah! I love them! They are so awesome! "Amy cried happily as she listened to the song. Shadow nodded and made no move to retrieve the earphone. It had a long wire so it hung loosely in between them. Shadow closed his eyes as he walked. This woman was so predictable yet...unpredictable. She was full of surprises and she seemed to have a whole bag of them that was unlimited. Shadow sighed and Amy took notice,

"Is something wrong?" She asked him softly. Shadow was taken back to say the least. Why did she care anyway?

"Why do you care?"

"Cause you're my friend silly, of course I care about you!" Amy giggled and walked ahead of him. Shadow froze in his tracks as he pondered on his thoughts. _She cared about him? She thought of him as a friend? He thought she was joking but... no... NO! Last time someone cared they got hurt... I have to push her away..._

Shadow felt something soft touch his hand and he looked up and saw the pink beauty smiling at him.

"I thought I was a slow one" She giggled and softly tugged on his hand, pulling him with her. A tingling sensation ran through him starting from his hand that she touched and it seemed to go on in watched her with astonishment and allowed her to pull him to the next class. _'I have to push her away...But I can't...' _Shadow thought answering his previous thoughts.

Shadow did something that surprised both himself and the woman beside him. He squeezed her hand back. She stopped and looked at him for a moment but then she smiled real wide and continued her pace.

* * *

_What the __**fuck**__ is she doing holding his hand? (__**Betcha you already guessed who that was)**__Why is she tainting her beautiful hand with that disgusting excuse of a faker! And __**WHY**__ is __**SHE**__ smiling at __**HIM**__ like that? Those smiles aren't supposed to be for that bastard! _

_...wait chill, Sonic, you have a girlfriend remember? Why do I need Amy if I got the most popular girl as my girlfriend. Amy can suck Shadows dick for all I care..._

_..._

_..._

_... She wouldn't suck Shadow's dick would she?._

_I'll rip that bastard's balls off if he ever lays finger on her!_

* * *

" SOOOOOOOOOOOOONIC-POOOOOOOOOOO!" A shrill voice shrieked and echoed of the walls. Many students had to block their ears from the cry. Lots of them turned to him and gave him a nice mean glare. He noticed that Amy him as among the glares but there was a hint of pain in her eyes. **(No people she has no feelings for Sonic whatsoever, read the next part and you will understand)** Suddenly a flashback came to him and he recalled one of his memories,

_Sonic's POV_

_Thunder roared in the sky as rained attacked the roofs. Hard pitter patters smacked on the roof and lightning flashed. Currently, Tails, me, and Amy sat in the living room with the fire going on in the fireplace. Tails was leaning back on the couch while staring out the window. I was lying down on the floor wth my eyes shut and content look on my face. _

_But Amy, Amy was the one out of all three of us who was suffering. I didn't acknowledge her clutching her ears tightly that they started to bleed, her whimpers of fear as lightning roared, her small frame backing up against the wall._

"_Amy are you ok?" A cry snapped me out of my calm self. Seriously, thunderstorms are peaceful times where you can relax. I opened when eye and I noticed that blood was pouring down Amy's ears with Tails nowhere in sight .I ran up to her and she immediately latched on to me and began to sob. _

"_Ames...What's wrong?" I told her trying to calm her down._

"_T-the sound...I-i-it hurts... it's s-scaring me" Amy told me clutching on to me like a lifeline. Sonic tried to soothe her and rubbed small circles in her back. A flash of lightning, followed by a stroke of thunder, caused Amy to yelp in pain and grab onto her ears. _

"_Amy...you have to let go of your ears." I told her. These were one of the moments where Amy wasn't her usual clingy self and I knew it. Even though I don't have feelings for Amy, and it hurt on how tight she was squeezing me, I still had to help her. _

_Tails came rushing into the room with a white box. He hurriedly placed it on the ground and opened it up, revealing various materials and health remedies. He pulled out a tube of some sort of liquid I didn't know, bandages, and ear plugs along with other materials. I laid Amy on my lap but she didn't seem to notice._

"_Amy, has there been more times this happened since the last?" Tails said, cleaning out the blood from her ears with a small cloth. Amy shook her head and whimpered in pain as Tails put some friction alcohol on her ear, making it sting with a burning sensation. _

"_It's happened before?" I asked him. I never knew anything about this!_

"_Yeah... Amy has these sensitive ears that seem to have an unending scream ringing in her ears whenever there's an extremely loud sound. I heard it's quite painful, but I wouldn't know since I don't have it. I just read about it. Amy is one of the people who have it and apparently, not many people have sensitive ears as Amy, you can either be born with it or..." Tails explained but trailed off as he lost focus on the topic and concentrated it on the whimpering Amy whose ears where now red from the blood._

"_Or?" _

"_Or if you get in an unfortunate accident that might cause damage to your ears" _

_Tails bandaged her ears and placed the earplugs to block the loud booming voice that echoed in the night. Amy was calming down and her whimpers ceased into evened out breathing. Tails told me to take her to the room and I did just that. I placed her on the bed and she cuddled p to the blankets. I don't know why... but I stayed in the room there all night..._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

Normal POV

'_Whoa... That was like 12 years ago! I haven't thought of it in a LOOOOONG time. So why now? Ugh I need to go see Tails, he'll have the answer' _Sonic pondered to himself and was about to turn when he suddenly got tackled by a brown furry blur. Sonic fell roughly to the ground and groaned as his butt fell smack hard on the tile floor.

"Oh Sonic-coo-coo" She cuddled up to him. He rolled his eyes and got up.

"Don't do that Sal" Sonic told her.

"But I want to do it" Sally said possessively that it scared Sonic a bit.

"Calm down Queen Bitch" A male voice chuckled from behind. Knuckles came up and Sally growled.

"What did you say?"

"I said calm down Queen Bitch" Knuckles said challenging her.

"SONIC! Kick this man's ass!" Sonic looked at her and accidentally slipped the next sentence.

"Do it yourself" At that moment, a crowd had formed, an echidna began laughing hysterically, people where going '_did he say that?'_ And _'Ooh he's gonna get it',_ and a brown squirrel gone red.

"WHAT? HOW **DARE** YOU SAY **THAT** TO **ME**! **I** AM A **PRINCESS**! AND **NOONE** TALKS LIKE THAT TO A PRINCESS!" Sally fumed and everyone seemed to back away, even Knuckles.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, YOU ARE GONNA REGRET THAT!" Sally yelled and snapped her fingers, walking away with her posse walking behind her. When she turned to a corner,

Cheers erupted

* * *

"Alright, class is dismissed" The teacher yelled as the final bell rang for the day. Amy gathered her stuff and placed it into her bag. She felt this wonderful feeling whenever she thought about the black hedgehog. What did he do? She didn't know. He was the opposite that she'd ever look for in a guy. The guy she imagined would be talkative, romantic, smiles all the time and was a bit on the loud side. While Shadow is silent, blocks himself from others, ice-cold, and seems to despise everything for a reason she did not know.

There was something about him that she found extremely alluring. Like she never wanted to let go.

"Did ya hear?" A male voice spoke up and she looked at the source. She grinned,

"What?"

"That Sonic totally dissed Sally" The echidna told her.

"Really? Now that's a shocker, doesn't Sonic usually suck up to her shitty ass?" Knuckles laugh rang in the room and Amy laughed with him.

"Naw Ames, this time he practically told her to piss off. He told her to do something herself." Knuckles laughed.

"Oh..." Amy looked at Sonic who was leaving the room. When he went out the door she added, "He's a dead man" Knuckles chuckled and shook his head.

"Well sorry to leave ya Ames but I got a date with Rouge" Knuckles told her, looking at his watch. Amy fake pouted and leaned against Knuckles.

"Aww Knuxie...Are you leaving me for little ol' Rouge?"

"I am not old" A feminine voice popped in but the two already recognized who it is. Knuckles incircled his arms around her and the bat gave him a peck on the cheek. Amy was smirking all the while and then just poked Knuckles.

"My, my, you sure have changed Knuxie" Amy smirked.

"Knuxie? Rouge asked confused before a smirk grew on her face "I think I'd like to use it too _Knuxie_"

"Argh, it's bad enough one of you uses it, now I don't need two." Knuckles groaned. He rubbed his temple and Amy just giggled.

"Well, see you two lovebirds soon, I gotta meet with the dark dude" Amy joked and Knuckles quirked a brow.

"Oh really? And that 'dark dude' doesn't happen to be the rumour of you an' Shadow eh?" Knuckles smirked and Amy groaned.

"You know, people aren't really nice when it comes to rumours" Amy sighed. But now Rouge was smirking too.

"Either that or you really like Shadow" Rouge smirked with one of her 'gotcha' smiles.

"Me an' Shadow are buds Rouge, you can leave your fantasies on Knuckles" Rouge blushed and now the smirk was on Amy.

"I do n-not fantasize about Knuckles!" Rouge stuttered and Knuckles's smirk just grew.

"Rouge? You daydream about me?"

"N-n-no" Amy laughed at Rouge's response. Rouge glared at her and said "Don't you have a lover boy to meet?"

"Oh shit" Amy dashed out of the room leaving the couple.

"So Rouge you **do** fantasize about me" Knuckles chuckled and Rouge smacked him

* * *

Amy rushed through the halls as she pushed anybody in her way. Ugh how she hated being late! She got a few glares from the animals she pushed but she paid them no mind. She saw the entrance in view and she smiled in relief. She pushed the big metal doors and she was greeted with the sunshine shining down on her, the wind blowing in a cool breeze, the gates to the outside...but no Shadow.

Amy frowned as she noticed that he wasn't there. She looked around and turned her head from side to side in hopes for catching a glimpse of him. Amy waited and shoved her hands in her pockets. A tap was felt on her shoulder and she turned around in hopes of seeing the black hedgehog but all she saw was a blue one.

"What do you want Sonic?"

"Amy..." Sonic's green eyes continued to just stare at her and Amy felt nervous under his gaze.

"Sonic is there something you want to tell me?"

"Amy...I..." Amy looked to the side, feeling another one of those moments going on. "...Stay away from Shadow"

Amy's head snapped back to him with a heated glare. Why would Sonic say something like that?

"Don't you tell me what to do! I can go with whoever I please" Amy glared.

"But he's trouble! He's going to do bad things to you Ames!"Sonic desperately yelled. He wanted her to stay away from that bastard!

"If this has anything to do with your rivalry between him then I'm not falling for it!" Amy yelled folding her arms.

"Amy! Listen to yourself! He's a sick bastard!"

"What do you know about him?"

"Enough to know that he's a cold mother fucker!"

"DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT HIM!" By now, Sonic was gripping on Amy's frail wrists and he was gripping it tighter by every word that passed.

"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM?"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE SONIC!"

"AM-"

"LET GO!"

"BUT AM-" Sonic felt a something behind him pll him roughly and he fell hard to the ground. Sonic looked up and instantly glared at it.

"What the fuck do **you** want?" Sonic growled. The black hedgehog stood protectively in front of the pink one. "Shadow..." Amy whispered.

Shadow's red eyes shifted to her and then back at an enraged Sonic. Sonic was growling loudly and Amy got closer to Shadow. Both male hedgehogs noticed this and Sonic yelled,

"Amy! What are you doing?"

"She's coming with me faker" Shadow growled and glared daggers at Sonic. Sonic watched Amy as she took one step closer to Shadow. Sonic felt this rage brn within him and he launched for Shadow. He punched him on the cheek sending him flying. Amy yelped and ran over to Shadow. What the hell was she doing going with him?

"Just leave us alone Sonic..." Amy sighed.

But both hedgehogs didn't hear her. It came as a silent plea. Shadow got up and ran over to Sonic with his fist curled and launched it on Sonic's cheek but Sonic saw this and dodged it. Shadow saw a kick coming and ducked from the kick, also giving Sonic a low kick, causing him to trip and giving Shadow an advantage. Shadow lunged on him giving him punches on his face and then both started struggling on the ground, rolling one over the other and attacking when seen an opening.

Amy watched helplessly from the sidelines as the two fought. What was she supposed to do? She knew sure as hell she wouldn't stick up for Sonic, but she didn't want either of them to get hurt. Amy watched as Sonic delivered a blow to Shadow's face and Shadow retaliated by kicking him on his rib cage. The fight went on but luckily, no one was around to witness it.

Amy saw Shadow skid on the ground as Sonic fell back to the ground. Amy got tired of waiting around like this. She had to stop it! If it went any further, they could both get some serious damage. Amy ran over to the direction of shadow and helped him up. Shadow locked his gaze in her emerald eyes and seemed to be stuck in place. They continued to lose themselves in the other's eyes while an enraged hedgehog watched this scene take place.

* * *

Sonic's POV

_Why? Why does she continue to go to him? What did he have that I didn't? I am ten times better than that bastard and yet she goes to him. I growled as he watched the two lock in each other's gaze. Amy should be looking at me like that! Not him! She should be next to me, locked in my embrace, with her lips on mine! _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...then why was she with him?..._

* * *

Normal POV

Amy blushed and looked away. Why did he have to have such gorgeous eyes? Amy then looked at Sonic who was glaring at us. I felt a shiver go down my spine. This glare seemed a little... off. This wasn't like the Sonic she knew at all. He seemed like a different person.

Her attention was turned back to Shadow when he coughed out a bit of blood.

"Oh my god! Shadow! Are you alright?" Amy touched his back and he wiped a bit of blood from his lip. Amy watched worriedly as he glared at Sonic who was clutching his chest. Sonic must have broken a rib or two from the massive blow that Shadow delivered.

"Amy...why?... Why do you continue to go to him?..." Sonic whispered and Amy caught it. So did Shadow.

"Sonic... when I was...my old self, you had a chance at my friendship. I asked for your friendship" Amy recalled. Shadow listened intently. They had known each other before?

"but Amy, I gave you that! **You **wanted more than that!"

"True, I did ask for more. But I also would have been satisfied with your friendship. But you never gave me that. I was the annoying fan to you. That's all you ever thought of me!" Amy yelled. Sonic opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. She was right... his younger self thought of her as the obsessive, annoying, crazy, fan. Amy knew this silence was a confirmation.

"Sonic... this isn't the first time I've given you a chance. Every day, I used to get up just to run after you and you'd run away. That tore to me Sonic but, again, I would go ahead and continue to break myself. I was so stupid in believing in someone like you!" Amy cried. She felt tears pricking a her eyes but she kept them in.

"Amy..." Sonic whispered.

"Sonic...just ... leave me alone... I don't want... to..." Amy sighed as she tried to collect her words, "Just leave me be"

Sonic looked... hurt. He never knew losing Amy would be like this. Sure she left before and he didn't mind much. Everyone else did though. But now... he felt as if she was ripping a peice of his heart.

"Is that what you really want?" Sonic asked after a long silence.

"..." Amy didn't answer. She looked away and was met with Shadow's eyes. He gazed at her and she smiled a little before looking back at Sonic.

"Just...just go" Sonic looked away angrily before leaving. Amy sighed as she looked at the ground. She was so confused. Should she forgive Sonic? After all the pain that he gave her, all the building up she had to do, all the problems that she had to face, should she just forget all that?

Shadow grunted and Amy noticed that he had a lot of scratches and bruises on his body.

"Come with me! I'll get you fixed!" Amy tugged softly on his arm, making sure to not hurt him in the process. She led him to the parking lot and reached into her purse to get the car keys. Shadow didn't resist when she led him or when she got him in the car. They both got in the car as Amy placed the key in the slot, turning it and allowing the car to move when the pedal is pressed. Amy drove to her apartment and the car ride was accompanied by a comfortable silence looming in the air.

They reached a tall building that was in a pale red color. Amy got out of the car and helped Shadow out. A man stood outside the door and he recognized her immediately.

"Ms. Rose, welcome back" He opened the door for them which the entered. Amy walked through the lobby, which also got her some stares but she ignored them. She approached the elevator and pressed the button. Shadow continued to watch her actions. Why was she helping him? He didn't ask for it. But yet, she cared. She cared about him. Why? Dammit! This woman was so confusing!

"Come on" She motioned to the elevator that had now opened. Numerous numbers were on the side and Amy pressed the number 7. The elevator moved upward and stopped with a small 'ding' They entered the hallway and Amy led him to the room at a corner with 711 on a gold plaque. Amy took out her key and unlocked the door.

Amy pushed it open and motioned for Shadow to enter the house. He walked in and removed his shoes on the mat. Amy closed the door behind him and quickly ran into another room. She came back with a white box that had 'First Aid Kit' on it with bold red letters.

"Go sit on the couch and I'll fix up your cuts"

"Hmph don't need that stuff, I'll heal" Shadow scoffed.

"But what if it gets infected?"

"I don't care" Amy's eyes narrowed. How can this guy not care?

"Well I do so sit" Amy pushed him on the couch and he didn't resist. How can she keep saying that? He's never done anything for her and yet, she cares about him. This feeling in his heart... for once, it was truly scaring him. He never had to deal with this before...What was this woman doing to him?

He sat on the black leather couch as Amy pulled out a disinfectant tissue. She checked all his cuts and made sure to clean them. She put bandages in the places which were needed. All the while, Shadow watched her intently.

"There, you're all fixed." Amy said finishing up. Shadow continued to study her actions. She would gently wrap the bandages, she would wince when lots of blood poured out, but her eyes... her eyes held genuine care. This shocked Shadow. Why? That was the same question that roamed his mind. He wanted to ask her yet, he couldn't. At least not yet

"You stay here an' I'll get us something to snack on." Amy smiled before picling up the box. She walked into the next room and slight shuffling could be heard. Shadow sat inspecting the work she had done. He had to admit, she was pretty good at health care. Not that he was going to tell her.

Amy came back with a tray that had a two cups of iced tea and a plae of something gooey. Shadow couldn't identify what it was. She placed it on the glass coffee table in front of him and sat beside him on the couch. Shadow continued to stare at the plate of gooey stuff and Amy waited for him to at least try one.

"I'm not eating that" Shadow said after a long pause. Amy nervously looked at the plate.

"It's not like the spaghetti! I swear!"

"Spaghetti?" Shadow asked.

"Umm... never mind. Just try it Sugar!" Amy huffed. Shadow continued to look at the gooey thingy. There was a straw on the side and he picked it up. He started poking the thing and it started to jiggle and ooze onto the tray.

"What...exactly is...it?"

"Huh? It's a cookie" Amy said. Shadow looked at her in disbelief.

"That's... a cookie?"

"Yeah. It's totally harmless"

"It is?" Shadow asked dumbly. (Can you imagine it?)

"Just take the damn cookie!" Amy yelled frustrated. What was wrong with the cookie? Shadow quickly took one and held it in front of him. He glared at it and said,

"Looks like crap"

"You're so lucky you're injured" Amy growled. Shadow didn't want to admit but that growl scared him a bit. Just a bit. Shadow looked at it before leaning in. Amy watched him as he parted his lips , revealing his mouth. He put a quarter of the cookie in his mouth with ooze dripping on his hands. He brought his pearly white teeth down and cut that small piece away from the rest of the cookie. He began chewing slowly with his usual unimpressionable mask on.

Shadow felt this burst of flavour envelop his mouth. It tasted so good! He never tasted anything like it before! If he didn't usually have an unemotional facade to keep, he would have grabbed the whole plate.

Shadow swallowed it and just sat there.

"So...how was it?" Amy asked feeling a bit excited. She wanted to know what he thought about her cooking.

"...taste like crap too" Shadow told her dully.

"Admit it you love it" Amy smirked.

"No it tastes like bull"

"You just don't wanna say it Sugar" Amy smiled before grabbing one herself and biting it. She inwardly smirked when she saw Shadow watching the cookie as it swirled into her mouth.

"Mmm...Oh so good..." Amy smirked. But Shadow wasn't paying attention. It was the cookie that ran through his mind.

Amy saw Shadow struggling in a battle. She smiled before poking Shadow on his ribs.

"O-" But he was cut off when a sticky substance was shoved into his mouth. He was still getting over what happened and then he looked at Amy. She made a chewing motion and Shadow chewed on the cookie. That same awesome sensation filled his mouth with every second. Amy's smirk grew wider when she noticed that his gaze had moved from her, to the plate that stood on the coffee table.

"Go ahead, I won't tell" Amy giggled and Shadow was debating whether to take the heaven cookie or suffer from wanting it. Going with the first, he reached for the cookie that looked like a deathtrap but was actually the opposite. Amy just smirked knowing she won the battle. A ring rang through the house and Amy sighed as she got up and left. She walked up to the door and opened it, revealing a grey wolf leaning on the doorsill. He had a big blue bag that looked way over filled.

"Heya Ames" He said.

"Cole, hey, got anythin' for me in there?" Amy asked.

"Yeah here ya go" He took out a brown package and a few envelopes out.

"Thanks" Amy said taking them in her hands.

"By the way Amy, you smell...really good" He smirked.

"Dream on" Amy said shking her head and closing the door. She placed the stuff on the kitchen counter before heading to the living room. She walked over and the first thing her eyes landed on was the now empty plate with crumbs on it. She looked over to Shadow who was looking ou the window. He looked at her and Amy quirked a brow.

"I don't know" Shadow shrugged and Amy walked up to him. She got real close to his face and she smirked real wide. Shadow blushed seven shades of red._ 'What is she doing?' _

Amy brought her finger up to his cheek and moved her index finger across it. Shadow was confused and continued to blush harder. She leaned back and revealed some brown ooze on the finger that she wiped Shadow. She licked it off and smirked,

"Sure you don't"

* * *

Well, there ya have it, chapter 4. Hope you guys liked this one 'cause there's more coming. Next chapter is gonna have Sonic jealousy rising big time! Please R&R!

Sweetz Sugerz Body


	5. Chapter 5

Hey to all my fans, I'm back with Chapter 5! I really don' feel like naming the chapters so if you want a name, it's chapter 5. I'm starting on other stories but I haven't finished writing them yet. Just as an update on what's going on. Anyway, here's chapter 5!

(Sorry for any spelling mistakes!!)

* * *

Lips like Sugar

Chapter 5

* * *

_My best friend is a cookie_

_My best friend loves a cookie_

_So if i was that cookie_

_Would you love me?_

White tennis sneakers made an impact with the ground, followed by a similar shoe. A young female hedgehog made her way through the busy streets of Emerald Square as people moved alongside each other. The hedgehog stopped as a red signal flashed, indicating to wait. She sighed and placed her hands in her brown jacket. Many other animals passed by her while others stood beside her with the same motive that she had. The signal flashed green and the hedgehog moved with people pushing and walking in a brisk pace. Cars stood alongside them as they waited for the people to cross.

The hedgehog continued to walk as happy laughter could be heard in the distance. A bilding came into view and a smile graced the female hedgehog's features as she approached her destination. She walked through the glass doors and entered the building. There were children who were playing with chaos and adults who were having problems keeping their children calm.

The hedgehog walked up to a red fox behind a desk who was speaking on the phone. The hedgehog waited patiently as the fox finished up her call.

"Well, get that stupid bastard to do it!" the fox yelled over the phone. Some parents glared at her fo using foul language.

"Ugh! I don't care! Just do it!" The fox yelled before slamming the phone into its slot. She huffed and rubbed her temples in frustration. She stood like that for a few seconds and the female hedgehog could hear the fox murmuring number up to ten. She turned around with a smile that sent a shiver down the hedgehog's spine.

"Hi, how may I help you?" She said way too cheerfully. _'Scary'_ the hedgehog thought.

"I'd like to adopt a chao please" The fox nodded at the response and picked up the phone. She talked with the person on the other line before hanging up.

"Somebody will be here shortly. You can sit over there for the time being" She motioned over to the seats and the female hedgehog sat on the green seat. She sighed as she closed her eyes. She could feel drowsiness poking at her but she shot her eyes open to stay awake. When she did, she saw a grey wolf walking up to her in a blue shirt and slightly stained jeans.

"Cole?" The hedgehog asks.

"The one and only Amy." He gave her a get-a-girl smile.

"You work here?"Amy asked, ignoring the attempt to make her swoon over him.

"Yep, this is one of my glamorous jobs" He joked and Amy rolled her eyes. "So what brings the sexy lady to Chao Adoption Center?"

"To adopt a chao, duh!" Amy joked. Cole grinned and helped her up.

"After you M'Lady" He bowed and Amy poked him.

"You're the one whose supposed to lead me Mister Tour Guy" Amy said and he got up grinning sheepishly. He led her to an area where many chaos were placed in big dome like bowls. Each bowl had a different atmosphere with different chaos.

"Well here we are. We got all sorts of Chaos here. Over there are still newborns. We got the heroes over here and a bunch of devils there" He pointed and Amy looked at each one of them. _'Ohh they're all so cute! How am I supposed to pick just one?' _

But then one caught her eye. It was a black chao with hot pink stripes on it. It had a halo on top of it's head but for some reason, it was spiked. It's eyes were shiny golden that seemed alive and vibrant. It had black feathered wings poking out of it's back, had dulled claws, and two devil tails that where had pink on it's tips. On its chest was a white crescent moon. It was in a bowl of it's own with no other chaos around it. It seemed to glare at everyone.

"Ooh Can you show me that one?" I pointed to the chao. Cole rubbed the back of his head and cursed under his breath.

"Uhh...Are you sure? I-I mean that, that chao is a bit...different from the others. How about we go see the pink chaos? They would suit you so much!" He babbled but Amy just glared at him. He saw the glare and sighed. He led her to the bowl and Amy noticed that there were a lot of locks on the door.

"This is a 'special' type of chao" He said.

"What do you mean by 'special'?" Amy asked looking at the chao. It stared at them, watching what they were doing.

"Well... Every chao falls into a category. Hero, Dark, or before either. This chao was born from a test experiment between a hero chao and a dark one. Apparently, it came out like this and also got some special abilities with it. It's viscous to anyone around it. There was a professor who was experiment. I think his name was...Professor Gerald! Yeah! Something like Robotnik Gerald..." Cole explained and Amy listened, feeling slightly sad for the poor chao.

"Can I see it?" Amy asked and Cole looked nervous.

"Umm maybe we should go see the newborns! Yeah! They are great at this age!"

"Cole..." Amy glared at him and he shook his head.

"It might attack you Amy"

"It's worth a shot" Amy shrugged as Cole sighed and took out multiple keys locked into a chain. He placed each one into it's slot, unlocking them. The door opened and Amy stepped in. The chao cautiously watched her every movement with it's golden eyes. Amy stepped closer to it, making sure to not scare the chao. It didn't move as it watched her. Amy got close to it and she croached down. She placed her hand on it and it seemed to stare at her hand. She picked it up and she got this sudden urge to cuddle up with it. Which is exactly what she did. And to Cole's surprise, who was standing at the door in fear it would attack, watched as the chao cuddled up to her as well. Amy smiled and the chao continued to cuddle up to her, happy to find someone who wasn't afraid of him.

"Watch out! He might bite you!" Cole shouted. The chao bared it's fangs at him and growled. Amy smiled at Cole's reaction as he jumped in fear and she instantly decided that she liked this chao.

"So it's a male?" Amy asked and the chao flew, hovering right beside her. "I'm taking him"

"You're kidding right? That thing's a killing machine!" Cole scoffed.

"Shut up unless you want to figure out that you are no longer going to be a male" Amy growled and the chao growled as well at him. Cole gulped nervously and eyed the chao in her arms.

This chao reminded her of someone and an image flashed in her mind of a certain person. She smiled and told Cole of the name.

"Maybe I should call him Sugar but Shadow is already called that" She broke into a grin as she thought of a certain hedgehog. Cole quirked a brow as he looked at her,

"Sugar? That's kinda gay for a guy" He said and Amy frowned and the Chao noticed this. He growled and pounced on the wolf. The wolf yelled as he fell back onto the ground with a chao who somehow made his claws grow really big that it resembled Wolverine's and his eyes changed from gold to poison purple. Really long horns emerged from the top of his head. It's wings started grow knife like points from the edges and the crescent moon on it's chest started glowing. His fangs grew really long that it poked out of his mouth. The chao was about to seep his claws into Cole but Amy's voice called him.

"Come here!" Amy called and the chao seemed to understand that she was calling him. It went back to it's form before. Its claws retracted, it's eyes flicked from purple to gold and back before it stopped at gold, it's wings grew back to it's normal size and the knife like points retracted back in, and the crescent moon stopped glowing. It turned to Amy and Amy opened her amrs wide. The chao flew at a speed that would have been a blur if you saw it, into Amy's arms. She cuddled with it and Cole got up.

"You're such a good boy" Amy cooed and Cole looked at her as if she grew another head.

"Are you insane?! That thing tried to kill me!!" He yelled pointing at the chao. It growled and Cole yelped.

"I know! I'll call you what Shadow loves! Cookie!" Amy said smiling. The chao noticed she was smiling and broke into a grin, knowing he was the cause of the smile.

"Cookie? Tha-" Cole stopped when he noticed both the hedgehog and the chao were glaring at him. He chuckled nervously before a part of the sentence finally reached his head.

"Wait Shadow? From World History class?" He asked.

"You guys have World History together?"

"Yeah! That guy is so moody. What's the sexy prep doing with the known loner?"

"You shouldn't say that about him! Shadow is a great guy!" Amy huffed.

"but what about us?" He whispered in her ear and then he felt something sharp piercing his skin.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!" He yelled as Cookie bit onto his arm for making his now owner upset. _'Thank god this bowl soundproof' _

"AAAAAAAAMMMMYYYYY!!! GET HIM OOOOOFFFFF!!!" He yelled. Amy just laughed before calling Cookie to come back. She hugged him and he hovered in front of her.

"You're perfect!" She smiled and Cole was rubbing his arm which had sharp teeth marks on it. He cursed under his breath and Amy laughed at him.

"I'll take him" Amy smiled.

* * *

Amy smiled as the chao flew beside her. She found out a lot of things about Cookie. First of all, he was completely insane over cookies; second, he is REALLY overprotective. He will attack anything that he thinks is a threat to Amy. Third, it had lots of special abilities that can come at any time. One of them is his demon form. Another thing is that he'll eat just about anything.

She felt a poke and she looked at Cookie. He brought his clawed hand up and made a circle shape. Another thing is that he creates signs so Amy could understand him. Amy laughed and she pulled out a plastic bag from her backpack. She placed her hand in and pulled out a gooey cookie which Cookie happily gobbled down. Amy giggled at his reaction as she saw the park come into view.

There were children happily playing on the playground. Lots of hills were in view and some people wee having picnics and just relaxing on them. A few food carts were lined up and a bunch of people were in lines with some walking away with snacks. Cookie smelled the heavenly food and pointed to a cart which had a ice cream cone sign over it. Amy grinned and walked over to the line of children who were giddy and talkative on how they were going to get ice cream.

Amy reached the front and ordered her choice.

"One strawberry cone and a chocolate chip cookie dough cone." The rabbit at the cashier nodded and told her it was 12.95. Amy paid and she was handed the cone to Cookie as they walked away from the line. Cookie stared at the cone for a minute before opening his mouth real wide and throwing the whole thing inside.

"Whoa" a female voice said and Amy looked at the cream colored rabbit who was wearing a nice magenta tank top and black hip hugging jeans.

"Cream! Hi!"Amy smiled and the rabbit walked over. She looked at the chao that flewebeside Amy and Amy noticed that sadness that flicked in Cream's eyes. Cream's old chao, Cheese, was now long gone...

_

* * *

_

(Flashback)

_Cream's POV_

_I smiled as I walked down the sidewalk alongside with my chao/ best friend. It happily flew beside me as I held the plate of cupcakes in my hands. I made my way to Tails's house in hopes tha this cold cheer him up. Since Amy left a few months ago, he's really sad. But not like I'm not sad either...But I have to stay happy! So if I'm happy, I can make everyone else happy _

_I can't believe what Mr. Sonic did to Amy! He could have been nicer to her... She was so sad and crying... and he hit her too! I can't believe someone as nice as Mr. Sonic would do something like that..._

_Cheese made a funny sound and I looked at him__**(Is Cheese a guy or girl?)**_

"_Are you okay?" I asked concerned. _

"_Chao!" Cheese flew ahead of me into the mystic ruins and I followed him. _

"_Wait! Cheese!!" I yelled as I ran after him. Oh please, please, don't le anything happen to him... Thank god he's a Tails's house. I found him in front of the doorsteps waiting for me to arrive. _

"_Don't do that Cheese! You had me worried!" I huffed from running. I knocked on the wooden door and waited for a response. _

"_IT'S OPEN!!" A yell was heard from the other side of the door. I lifted my hand and twisted the knob. It clicked open and I pushed the door open. Tails's house was in a mess! There were papers scattered everywhere with blue prints and notes on them. Several tools were spread out and left out. Machine parts were left around and looked like they haven't been touched for weeks. _

"_Tails?" I asked meekly. This place was starting to scare me._

"_In the kitchen!" I hurriedly walked into the kitchen and I found Tails staring at a glass of milk with a group photo in his hands. He stared at it for a long time before speaking,_

"_I miss her" Tails said quietly. I sighed, knowing fully what he meant. _

"_I do too..." I told him and placed the plate of cupcakes down. Tails's blue eyes looked at the plate before shifting back to the photo. _

"_Why would Sonic do something like that to her!? He could have been gentler..." Tails growled and I saddened. Those two often had fights now and Sonic always acted so cold and like a jerk whenever the subject about Amy was mentioned. I talked to Amy about it on the phone yesterday and she burst into tears. I wish I could help her but she said this was something that she had to do. Alone. _

"_Here you go Tails! I made you your favourite cupcakes!" I said enthusiastically, in hopes of cheering him up. He looked away and stared out the window. _

"_I just want to be alone..." He said softly and I understood. It's exactly what I wanted to do. But I couldn't. Amy doesn't want anyone being depressed over her and I won't go against her wishes. I just hope Tails can see that too._

"_Alright Tails, but at least... try to be happy. That's Amy would want you to do" Tails smiled softly at that and I knew I had done a bit of help. _

"_Yeah... That's Amy for ya... Now how about some cupcakes" He grinned and I smiled. Yep I did a really good job. Tails unwrapped the tinfoil wrap and on the plate was a bunch of chocolate fudge cupcakes with strawberry icing. Tails happily took one and I smiled. We ate the cupcakes together and I managed to start a happy conversation that had lot of laughs in it. Cheese kept licking the icing of all the cupcakes before off of our own. Tails laughed every time Cheese licked some icing off of him. Yep, I gotta thank Cheese for lightning the mood. _

"_It's getting late. You better get going before Vanilla gets worried." Tails said looking out the window. I nodded and got off the couch where I and Tails were watching TV. I noticed it start to drizzle a bit and I thanked god that I brought my rain coat today just in case. Tails led me and Cheese to the door and I smiled at him and he thanked me for cheering him up. We left and Cheese was flying in circles around me. I guess the sugar finally got to him. He started flying a bit ahead, all the while bouncing. I noticed that he had gotten a bit far and I called out to him._

"_Cheese!" I yelled and ran after him. His small figure was getting blurry from the rain. I cried out his name before going into a full sprint. I watched him as he flew but for some reason, he didn't listen to me and come back like he usually does. Instead, he jut continued and flying which looked kind of hard since his small wings was damp from the rain. We had made it out of Mystic Ruins long ago and we were now running around in the late empty streets, I felt my lungs burn on fire as I gasped for air. My ides were hurting as if someone was bashing on it. My knees felt weak and it felt as if it would turn to jell-o with every step taken. But I wouldn't stop. I had to catch Cheese first. No way was I gonna let him go._

"_Cheese!!" I cried as he was now zooming into an empty street. It wasn't empty for long for soon enough, cars and trucks started appearing from the other end of the road. _

"_CHEESE!!!" I yelled and this time he seemed to have heard me and stopped. He turned around and happily waved at me while I stared back with fear stricken eyes. I had to save him!! _

_A new feeling rushed in my legs as I speedily ran to him. Something funny caught my foot and I went flying into the air. I closed my eyes as the impact of the ground collided with me. I happened to catch Cheese and he was happily safe in my arms. I smiled and hugged him, thinking we were safe. Little did I know that the honks of the horn roared loudly for me to leave for the middle of the street wasn't as safe as I thought..._

_--_

_I woke up with a major headache with an incredible amount of pain screaming up my back. The slight beeps could be heard along with a tapping noise. Voices were speaking but I couldn't clear them out. Blackness surrounded me as I tried to lift my eyelids. I found them extremely heavy but I still continued to push them open. I did manage to open them but a bright white light made me shut them back closed again. I heard a deep male voice and once again tried to open my eyes. I found it much easier than the last time. The bright light appeared once more and pain shot through my eyes but I kept them open. Everything was fuzzy around the edges before the figures became stable. I looked around the room which was all white except for a few things. I looked at myself and found that I had a cast strapped to my foot and I was wearing a pale green gown. This place felt sickingly familiar and I felt something queasy in my stomach. A cold breeze passed me by, touching me fur, sending a shiver down my spine, which hurt a lot more than a normal shiver. I winced and then something fuzzy and warm enveloped me and I looked at the light blue blanket that was placed on me._

"_Gets a bit chilli around this time of year huh?" a warm female voice said and I turned my head and looked at the source. My eyes widened as I looked at the figure standing before me._

"_Amy?" I gasped. She had grown! Her hair was now down to her shoulders and was wearing a white t shirt with a light purple jacket over it. She had on really short skirt with black leggings that ended at her ankles with white flats. _

"_One and only." She grinned before closing the window. _

"_What are you doing here?" I said quietly. I found that my throat felt scratchy and it was getting hard to talk._

"_How can I__** not**__ be here? My best friend ends up in the hospital. Of course I'm supposed to be here!" I looked around curiously. I'm in a hospital? How did I get in the hospital?! That's when it all came rushing back to me. The crash. A thought dawned me as I asked Amy a question. I had this bad feeling poking in my heart._

"_Where's Cheese?!" I yelled panicky looking around frantically. I noticed that there was a silence and I looked back at Amy who hadn't responded to me. Her head was turned away and she was biting her lip. A lone tear escaped her eyes which had been hidden by her bangs. That sickening feeling washed over me as tears formed in my eyes._

"_No..."_

_(End of Flashback) _

* * *

Normal POV

"You got a new chao?" Cream said quietly after recalling the memory. Amy knew this subject upset Cream and muttered a sorry. Cream nodded, fully knowing that she would upset her friend if she got upset

"Yeah, his name's Cookie" Amy smiled at Cookie and he sared cautiously at Cream, as if to see if she was going to hurt Amy.

"Cookie? Why Cookie?"

"Oh..." Amy remembered the real reason and blushed. Cream noticed this and smiled, already knowing it had something to do with Shadow. Ever since Amy met him, she would blush just thinking about him. Cream wished her love life was near that. Her best friend was going out with the guy she liked. (Not Shadow!)

"Well... What about you Cream? Do you have a guy in your life?" Amy smirked when she noticed a blush creep onto Cream's face. Amy squealed and instantly enveloped Cream in a hug.

"Who is he?!" Amy squealed but Cream slightly frowned when she a little fact crossed her mind.

"Well... He already likes someone else..." Cream said looking away. Amy noticed this and placed a hand on Cream's shoulder.

"Who is it?" Amy asked softly. Cream sighed as she felt tears orick at her eyes.

"He's an awesome guy. He's great and funny in his own way and is brave even though he still hides sometimes. I've known him for a long time... I wish I would've made a move or at least told him... I've loved him for so long... but... now... he's in love with someone else..." Cream trembled and Amy hugged her.

"**Who is he**?" Amy repeated the question.

"...Tails"

* * *

Amy walked to a pond as she sat down. Her thoughts were jumbled as she placed her feet in the water, Oh how she loved doing that! Feeling the nice cool water envelope your fur with that nice relaxing feeling. Slight snores were heard beside her and Amy rolled her eyes, knowing that her small companion had fallen asleep. Amy's emerald green eyes stared at the clear water as a small little fish swam around her foot before touching it and swimming away. Amy lifted her eyes as she looked at the other side of the pond and her eyes watched a scene play before her eyes.

The fight between her and Sonic.

The same fight which led her to leave in despair.

Amy didn't notice the figure standing behind her. It watched her and watched how her eyes seemed transfixed with the other side of the large pond. It stepped forward and Amy must have noticed because she tensed. She heard a familiar 'hmph' and she immediately relaxed and smiled.

"Didn't know you came here too" She smiled and patted on the empty patch of grass. The figure was reluctant and Amy said,

"Come on I won't bite" She laughed and the figure, hesitantly sat beside her. Amy sighed as she started moving her feet in the water in circular motions.

"I don't see you go out much Sugar" Amy said.

"Don't call me Sugar. I have a name." The figure growled.

"Yeah but I love Sugar so much better! It matches you anyway." Amy giggled.

"How so?"

"You're one of the most sweetest people I've met Shadow" Amy flashed Shadow a smile. He thought deeply about her answer. _'Why is it when she says that my heart beats faster? Why is it when she sits with me I feel like I never want to leave? Why do I... I feel like holding her in my arms...' _Shadow thought staring at the beautiful pink hedgehog beside him.

"I'm really glad that I met you" Shadow looked at her shockingly and Amy stared at the sky which had lots of fluffy white clouds. Amy smiled when she saw one that looked resembled to the sleeping chao beside her.

"That one looks like Cookie!" Amy pointed. Cookie stirred at the sound of his name being called by his owner. Shadow snapped out of his thoughts.

"Who's Cookie?"

"This is Cookie." She pointed to the little chao beside her who was sleeping but now, starting to awake. "I got him a few days ago"

"You named a **male** _Cookie_?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. Nothing's wrong with naming a guy Cookie. I named you Sugar" Amy shrugged.

"My name's not Sugar!" Shadow growled and in less than a second, he was on the ground with a chao that looked like the devil standing on his chest. It was baring it's teeth at him and growling in this demonic sound.

"Don't worry Cookie! He's not gonna hurt me" Amy's voice called reassuringly. She touched the thing on top of Shadow and it immediately clung to her in a hug. Amy hugged it back and it immediately retreated back to it's normal form.

"THAT is COOKIE?!" Shadow asked. Amy was snuggling up to the chao and Shadow felt this feeling. He felt as if he should be there instead of the chao...Wait NO! He's not thinking like that! Not about Amy!

"Yep! Isn't he the greatest little thing?!" Amy squealed and the chao grinned.

"Then what the hell was on me a minute ago?!"

"That was Cookie!" Shadow gave Amy a confused look and she explained,

"Cookie turns demon whenever he thinks someone is going to hurt me"

"Doesn't that bother you? Aren't you the least bit afraid?" Shadow asked confused. That THING looked like the devil and she was not one bit showing any emotion of fear.

"Nope! He's still Cookie in the end! I love all of him! I know he would never hurt me. It just shows that he cares about me!" Amy smiled and hugged Cookie again. Cookie went on Amy's lap and eyed Shadow before dozing off.

"Doesn't that one look like a shoe?" Amy said after a silence. She was staring up at the sky, leaning back with her arms behind her for support.

"That one. It looks like a shoe" Amy pointed to a cloud that had the formation of a sneaker.

"Yeah it kinda does..." Shadow said after staring at it for a while.

"Ok now your turn" Amy said.

"Huh?"

"I found one. Now it's your turn to look for one." Amy said smiling at him. Usually he would have said 'no' and left but something about that smile made him WANT to stay. Something about that smile made his heart feel all warm and fuzzy. He felt something flutter in his stomach as he looked at her. Something about that smile made him comply with her statement and his red eyes searched the sky for a cloud that would have a similarity to an object.

"That one...That one looks like a bird..." He said and Amy noticed it.

"Yeah it does! Ok my turn..."

After a while, both where lying down laughing and talking, each bursting out with one finding a clod that reminded them of something. Shadow had forgotten all about closing himself in and blocked off the rest of the world except for him and Amy. That's all it was in his mind. Same for Amy. Just me and you.

"That one looks like...Mario" Shadow stated and Amy burst out laughing.

"Where did you get that from?!"

"I have a couple of games on Nintendo..." Shadow shrugged.

"You play video games?"

"Occasionally. I have a couple of systems at home..."

"I'd love to come over to your place sometime!" Amy laughed.

"Maybe...and that one looks like that retarded dog that we saw outside the building last week." Shadow managed to get another laugh from Amy and he felt this good feeling, He felt...happy. He felt happy knowing he was the one who was able to bring out that beautiful laugh. Soon the clouds disappeared and it became a color filled sky with pink, orange, blue, green, red, and purple mixing with each other in the sky.

"That was really fun!" Amy giggled as she stroked the chao who was dozing off beside her. Shadow watched her as she stared at the sky that was now darkening. The moon began to slowly rise into the sky as Shadow completely forgot who he was. The stars slowly appeared as they shone brightly over the couple.

Shadow found himself asking a question that he'd been meaning to ask.

"How did you and Sonic know each other?" Shadow asked. Amy looked a bit surprised. Why would he ask a question like that?

"Why do you ask?"

"Curious"

"I guess I do trust you enough to know this..." Amy said and looked back to the area across the large pond. "I was Sonic's number one fan. He saved me once and since then, I always wanted a hero like him to be with me. When I was young..."

Amy took a deep breath and Shadow listened intently, "I fell in love with him in the process. I wanted nothing more than to be with him. I tried helping him as much as I could. I always wanted to be useful to him somehow..."

"Then...what happened?" Shadow asked.

"After a while I learned to accept if Sonic just wanted to be friends. But every time he would save me and show me ideas that he actually cared for me. That's how I learned to love him. I thought he loved me back too. With everything he's done for me... Finally, a day came where Sonic pushed me away. He did the one thing that tore my heart to pieces. He found somebody else. There are things he said o me that I wish to never hear again. A few days later I couldn't take all the pain that was eating me away and... I left... He doesn't know how much he hurt me! "

Shadow looked at the woman beside him. She truly lost somebody dear to her. How dare that blue mother fucker hurt her like that?! He saw the woman beside him tremble and he did the only thing he could do to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her to his chest. Amy was shocked by the gesture at first before returning it. She buried herself in his chest as she sighed contently.

"The faker doesn't know what he's missing..." Shadow whispered in her ear.

"...Thank you Shadow..." Amy smiled at him and for once in a VERY LOOOOONG time, Shadow smiled back.

"You know. You should smile more often." Amy said after a nice comfortable silence loomed the air. She snuggled up to his chest as she sighed happily. She felt so safe in his arms. He was so warm and she loved being here. She never wanted to let go.

"Huh?" Shadow asked confused. But he didn't pay any mind to it. All he cold think about right now was the woman in his arms. He loved this feeling so much. He never wanted to EVER let her go. God better freeze hell before he wanted to let go.

"Your smile. I love it. I wanna see it more often ok?" Amy smiled.

"..." Shadow didn't know how to respond to that. He wasn't the type of guy to go all mushy mushy. They continued to cuddle until Cookie started growling. Amy pulled back and looked at the chao beside her who was glaring heatedly at the tree several feet away from them. It was turning into it's demon form as it looked as if it was going to charge onto the tree.

"What's wrong Cookie?" Amy asked. Breaking he embrace and both hedgehogs immediately missed each other's warmth. A strong wind rushed by and a faint blur of blue could be seen if you looked real close. After a few minutes, Cookie calmed down and his eyes changed back into its normal gold. Amy picked it up and placed Cookie on her lap.

"You okay Cookie?"

"Chao"

* * *

Sonic's POV

DAMMIT!! That stupid chao ruined it! Since when did Amy have a fucking devil as a chao?! And since when did Amy CUDDLE with SHADOW?!?! I'll rip that bastard's balls for touching her! IM the only one who should touch her!! My day was going perfectly fine before I saw those two... WHAT does Amy SEE in HIM?! I'm so much better than that...that BASTARD!! He shouldn't have his scrawny paws on her! Not on someone as precious as Amy...

No...No... Wait... I chose **Sally!** So why am I upset over **Amy? **This is all wrong! What's this feeling feel towards Amy then? It wasn't there before... or was it? Damn! This is confusing! Why did she have to cuddle up to him?!

_

* * *

_

(Flashback)

_**(Even though it's not really that far...)**_

"_Ohh Sonic baby... you doing something tonight? Maybe we could have some 'fun'" Sally giggled . I don't know why. Usually I would have said yes and carried her off to another room but this time, I felt... disgusted. Like this was all wrong. And Amy's face kept appearing in my mind. _

"_Not tonight Sal." I looked away. Sally's brown eyes narrowed as she stomped on her her foot down on to the ground. First he pisses her off and tells her to do something herself and now he was saying no when she offered herself to him? This is just plain wrong. Or at least in Sally's point of view._

"_What do you mean?! Any day you would have just willingly said yes!" Sally thought for a moment before her features darkened. "It's because of that new pink slut isn't it?" _

"_Don't say stuff like that about her!" I yelled angrily. She shouldn't say bad things about Amy! Everything about Amy is good..._

"_I can say whatever I want!" Sally huffed, "You're sleeping with her aren't you?" _

"_No! Sally! Listen to what you're saying! I only want you!" I said. But for some reason I felt wrong. Like I'm saying it to the wrong person. _

"_Yeah you're right! Why would you even sleep with that...thing" Sally said cheerfully and started looking at her nails which were in an aqua blue color since Sally says 'it makes me look more attractive' _

"_Uhh yeah...sure..." I said shrugging it off. I wuldn't sleep with Amy... but that Idea doesn't sound too bad... NO! I have Sally. Sally has me! I wouldn't sleep with someone else and Sally won't either..._

"_Are you sure we can't have any fun tonight?" Sally pouted. I rolled his eyes and repeated._

"_No not tonight Sally" _

"_But why?" She pouted. To me, her pout looked really lame. _

"_I'm just not in the mood" _

"_How about I put you in the mood" Sally whispered seductively in my ear._

"_Just leave me alone Sal. I have a lot to do" I sighed. God this girl is dense._

"_Fine" She huffed and walked away. But she stopped in mid walking and shook her half exposed butt at me in hopes of getting me in the mood. A few seconds after I didn't respond, she shrieked and stomped off. That woman can be so infuriating sometimes! I stuffed my hands into my black leather jacket as I exited the club. I sighed as the cool night's breeze blew through my quills. I looked up to the moon as I sighed once more. 'Maybe... if I hadn't been so foolish back then... she'd be in my arms right now.' I thought as the image of a pink hedgehog roamed my mind._

_I missed her. I truly did. But now she's with that...that faker. Why him of all people?! She can do so much better than him! She can be with... with me..._

_I heard a sigh nearby and y ear twitched at that sound. _

"_...Thank you Shadow..." That voice... Amy?! _

_I quietly moved closer to where the voice came from. I saw a tree neary and quickly jumped to it, making sure I didn't make any noise in the process. I took a deep breath and I looked behind the tree to see a sight that I was NOT happy with. His Amy cuddling up to that FAKER! Why is she with him?! Why is he holding her like that?! _

_Dammit! Why does it hurt so much to see them like this?!__** I'M **__the one who should be in that faker's spot not him! __**I'M**__ the one who should be hugging her. Not faker. Not anybody. Just __**ME**__! _

_A growl emitted in my throat as I continued to watch those two snuggle up to each other. But then I noticed something beside those two. It was a funny looking dark chao and it was looking my way. I think it heard my growl because its starting to growl too... HOLY SHIT!! WHAT IS THAT THING?! _

_The chao know looked like a mini devil and looked as if it was going to pounce on me. Amy and Shadow pulled away and Amy picked up the chao. Dammit! I gotta make a run for it! Stupid son of a bitch chao!_

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

Dammit. Why would she do something like that to me?! Does she LIKE that faker?...no... She wouldn't ACTUALLY have FEELINGS for HIM?!

She wouldn't...

Not when I...I...No... no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Since when did I... have...

I...I have feelings for Amy!

* * *

Shadow sighed as he watched the pink hedgehog inspect the chao.

"You sure ok Cookie?" Amy asked worried. Just a minute ago he was growling at the tree. aybe he detected danger.

"Chao!"

"I'm sure he's fine" Shadow said after a while.

"I guess you're right..." Amy stroked the chao before placing him on Shadow's lap. "Here..."

Shadow and the chao stared at each other for a long time and it seemed like a glaring contest at first. Cookie brought out his in front of Shadow and Shadow shook the hand.

"Deal" Shadow said and the chao grinned. Amy just looked confused but shrugged it off. _'Weird'_ Amy giggled before reaching for something in her bag. Amy put her hand in and said,

"You are about to learn one of the many reasons why Cookie is a good name for him" Amy pulled out a plastic bag with Amy's homemade cookies in them. Both Shadow's and Cookie's eyes were locked onto the bag that was in Amy's hands. Shadow remembered the amazing feeling when he ate that cookie. Oh that wonderful cookie...

" I believe you're drooling Shadow the Hedgehog" Amy giggled as she took out one piece and handed I to Cookie. Cookie immediately gobbled it down in less than a mili-second. Shadow continued to stare at the cookie in her hands. He wanted that cookie...

"You want it?" Amy giggled. Shadow nodded slowly and the chao nodded as well. In mere seconds, Amy took off running with the bag.

"YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!!" Amy laughed running off. Shadow felt a smirk creep onto his face. She didn't know it yet. But he was the fastest being on earth. Sonic the Dumbass Hedgehog only CLAIMS that he is. He zoomed after her with Cookie hanging on his tail. Literally. Shadow appeared in front of her smirking. Shadow appeared to close for her to stop and they ended up crashing into each other. Amy fell back and took Shadow down with her in the process. The bag of cookies flew only to be caught by Cookie, who happily gobbled it down. It just happened to be a lake that they fell into. It was silent for a moment before both hedgehogs emerged from the water, completely soaked, sputtering and taking huge breaths of air. Amy glared at Shadow and said,

"You know this is clearly your fault" She glared from under him. He was on top of her while she was on her elbows facing him up.

"Me? Rose I clearly think that this is your fault."

"Then you don't think straight"

"What about...you..." Shadow breathed out. He found himself locked into two beautiful emerald gems. Her pink fur was damp and her long pink quills were stuck to her face. Crystal water drops dripped down her muzzle. She had a lack tank top on that also clung to her body, showing off her luscious curves. Her jeans were now very wet and stuck to her legs.

They stared into each other's eyes as they locked themselves in place. Amy found herself leaning forward and so did Shadow. Amy closed her eyes as she got closer to his face. She could feel his hot breath on her skin, sending waves of shivers throughout her body. She was about to press her lips on his but Cookie ended up doing a cannon ball into the pond to join them and let me say, for a guy who has a pretty small body, he can make a HUGE wave. It enveloped both hedgehog's causing Amy to slip back under the water, and also, taking Shadow down with her. Again.

Amy emerged from the water and crawled out of it. She laid on the grass and she sighed. Shadow got out of the water and squeezed the water out of his quills. He walked beside Amy and sat down. Shadow blushed when he thought of the moment that just passed a few minutes ago. An awkward silence roamed the air before Amy broke it.

"Come on, we're both wet" Amy stood up.

"What do you mean?"

"Since we're both wet and my apartment is pretty close, you can get dried up there" She said and called Cookie, who had taking a liking to water. It emerged grinning happily and it flew over to her jus as wet as they were. Amy giggled when cookie shook like a dog and got all the water droplets on her and Shadow. She started walking away and noticed that Shadow wasn't following her.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I never agreed" Shadow folded his arms across his chest. He felt a soft hand touch his and it sent this funny/wonderful feeling through him. It tugged on him and he looked up.

"But I want you to" Amy smiled and soon they began walking together, hand in hand, both blushing, completely soaked, and a happy Cookie flying beside them.

* * *

How did ya like that chapter? A little fluff moment between Shadow and Amy! Plus she got a new chao! I thought it would be nice to have an over protective chao with her. And Sonic finally realises that he has feelings for Amy! Next chapter is going to have drama, jealousy, and most defiantly, romance. Review and tell me how ya like it!

Love,

Sweetz Sugerz Body


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry for not updating for so long! I couldn't write in a while, my computer broke; plus I was taking a trip to Egypt. But I'm back! Since I took so long to write this, I decided that I'd make this chapter a long one. This chapter mostly involves ShadAmy fluff with a little one sided SonAmy and a touch of Charmy x Cream. Anyway in this chapter there's going to be DRAMA and FLUFF (Mostly around the middle part and ending anyway) Which I know you love. Here's chapter 6!

Sorry for any spelling mistakes!

* * *

Lips like Sugar

Chapter 6

* * *

_Did you remember to get Cookie some cookies?_

_If you didn't he'll get upset_

_And if you're lucky,_

_He might only bite your head off_

A pink figure stuffed the heavy textbooks none too gently in her tan bag. Many figures exited the large room as many people had already left and were now heading to the parking lot. The figure sighed as she finished closing her bag and lifted it off the table, placing it over her shoulder. She picked up another forest green one that was quite large and did the same with it. Her attire consisted of a magenta long sleeved shirt that had a black broken heart with the words 'Addicted to Heartbreak', a pair of washout black jeans with silver angel wings on the back pockets, and a pair of white boots. Her emerald green eyes glanced around the room which had only a few students left. She began descending down the stairs which was a nice oak color and she said good-bye to a few acquaintances on the way. She walked through the half empty hallways which had students filing out of the school as quickly as possible. But the woman kept her slow relaxed pace as the crowd around her laughed and chatted with their companions or just stayed silent as her. But her pace was stopped when her name was called by a male voice.

"Ames! Hey!" A male navy blue hedgehog ran up to her with a wide grin on his face. Amy sighed as she knew what was coming up. It has been happening for the past three weeks now and it was gonna happen again.

"Uhh...Sonic...hi" Amy said awkwardly.

"Hey there Ames! Amy my friend" He said giving her his trademark smirk.

"Oh ... How are you?" Amy looked at him awkwardly and wondered if she made a right choice that day...

_

* * *

_

(Flashback)

**(I do that in most of my chapters don't I?)**

_The woman known as Amy walked on the busy streets of Emerald City as she looked at the stores she was passing. People surrounded her as they walked pass her in brisk paces. She sighed and her stomach made it's calling noise. Looking up, her eyes met a nearby restaurant. She made her way and entered the place. A small bell rang in echo throughout as she found a nice table beside a large clear glass window. Amy looked down at the table as she waited for some service._

_"Hi, welcome to the Chilly Dog House, may I take your order?" Amy looked up and found herself smacking her forehead. There in front of her stood the same grey squirral from ten years ago whos IQ was lower than bread. _

_"Could I have... a Chilly Chilly Dog?"_

_"What?" 'Talk about Déjà vu' _

_"A Chilly Chilly Dog?" _

_"What" _

_"Could I PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE just get a Chilly Chilly Dog?" 'I swear I'll blow any minute'_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..." _

_"..."_

_"...what?" That's it. Amy took a deep intake of breath and was about to strangle the squirrel. But then a voice interrupted her,_

_"Ella quiere un perro frío sazonado suplementario ... tendré el habitual (**She'll have the the double chilli one... get me the usual)**" Amy looked up and saw a familiar blue hedgehog smiling down at her._

_"Sonic?" I asked._

_"¡Ah Sónico mi hombre! ¿Cómo va esto? ¡Usted no estaba aquí ayer como habitual! (**Ah Sonic my man! How's it going? You didn't come yesterday as usual)**" The squirrel laughed._

_"ya yo era yo poco ocupado. Y consiga a para la señora aquí (**Yeah, I've been a bit busy. Get a Dr. Chaos for the lovely lady here)**"_

_"El Ohh que veo donde este va. ¡Sónico mi hombre usted es apretado! Pero yo debería advertirle, ella está un poco caliente encabezado. **(The... Ohh that I see where this going. Sonic my man you are tight! But I should warn you, she is a little hot headed**" Both men chuckled before the squirrel left with the orders._

_"Can I sit here?" Sonic asked. Amy nodded confused and he sat In the seat opposite of her. _

_"I didn't know you knew Spanish" Amy told him after a silence._

_"Yeah a lot of things happened..." Another silence seeped as both hedgehog's stared at each other. Sonic stared at Amy intensly before speaking. _

_"I missed you..." Sonic whispered._

_"Sonic I-" _

_"Wait Amy let me speak," Amy closed her mouth and nodded. Sonic smiled before continuing,_

_"At first after you left, I was mad. I was angry about you leaving. I didn't know why but I was just mad" Sonic started,_

_"Everyone was upset when you left. I didn't understand why. When I was young... You were right about what you said. You were just an annoying fan girl in my eyes. I didn't see the other qualities and oher things you've done. How much you did for everybody. Everyone was upset over you, but they weren't mad. They said that it was for the best. I didn't understand what was happening with everyone. So I stuck myself to the one person who didn't care about you."_

_"Sally" Amy mumbled. Sonic's gaze was fixated on Amy. She was looking down on the table. _

_"Yeah... I started ignoring everybody and I even left for a little while. When I came back everyone was... different. They had changed. And everyone still missed you, but they stopped moping. After that, life went on. No one would mention you. At first I thought they forgot about you, but then I realized is that they never speak about you because of **me."** Amy listened intently as she entered a deep state of thought, all the while listening to his words._

_"You were a big part of our lives. You... were a part of mine too.I just didn't realize this... until you came back. And... what I'm trying to say is..." Sonic stumbled over his words as he stared into Amy's big orbs of green. Ten years ago, he would have rolled his eyes and looked away, but now..._

_He found himself lost in them. _

_Amy stared back at him while processing his words. He was looking at her funny. He had never looked at her this way before and now he was staring at her deeply. _

_Sadly for Sonic, the moment was broken by the Spanish waitor coming back with the food. He placed a steaming plate of a chilli dog with fries and a in front of Amy and placed a plate that had 7 chilli dogs and fries plus nachos and a large drink in front of Sonic. Immediately, he began hogging it down while Amy stood aside watching with wide eyes. _

_"¿Siempre come él como este? **(Is he always like this?**)" Amy looked away in disgust as she asked the squirrel. _

_"Sí, nuestro muchacho de autobús tiene un tiempo duro limpiando después de él. **(Yeah, our bus boy has a hard time cleaning up after him)"**Amy giggled and picked up the chilli dog and bit down on it. The spices filled her mouth as she chewed before swallowing. Picking up the Dr. Chaos, she gulped it down._

_"I didn't know you spoke Spanish too." Sonic said between bites. Amy shrugged before taking another piece of the chilli dog._

_"There are a lot of things you don't know about me" Sonic stopped eating and he looked like he entered a deep state of thought. Amy kept eating her food, not noticing his silence. After a while Sonic spoke up,_

_"Amy..." Amy looked up and found him staring at her intensely again, "I know I made mistakes in the past, but I want another chance. Do you think we can start over? As friends?" Sonic pleaded. Amy stopped eating as she stared at him. Could she trust him again? She had this weird feeling at the pit of her stomach. Like it was wrong._

_"Sonic... I... I'm just not sure if I can bring myself to that" Sonic's face fell and Amy looked down on her hands that were placed on her lap. _

_"But... Amy... at least give me another chance to prove myself" Amy's ears twitched as she entered deep thought. She pondered over whether to give him another chance. _

_"I don't know If I can trust you again"_

_"Please Amy! Please let me try! I want to mean something to you! You have no idea how much I want to..." Amy looked up shocked. Was Sonic pleading to her? Why did he want to mean something to her. Sonic looked extremely desperate with the pleading eyes of his._

_"... I don't know if I can trust you..." Sonic's face fell, "But I'm willing to give you another chance"_

_Sonic smiled widely, "I promise you won't regret this"_

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"I'm great Amy!"

"Ok..." Amy looked over her shoulder searching for something.

"So... umm... are you doing anything right now?" Sonic asked while scratching the back of his head. Amy was still looking over her shoulder, searching for someone, and did not realize Sonic was speaking to her again.

"Amy?"

"..."

"Amy!" Amy snapped out of it and immediately turned to Sonic.

"Huh?"

"I said do you want to go do something right now?"

"Oh umm... sorry, I have to meet with a friend of mines." Amy mumbled as she pulled the strap of her bag over her shoulder when it started to slip. Sonic watched her until a thought crossed his mind and his eyes darkened,

"It's not Shadow is it?" Amy looked up at him before frowning,

"As a matter of fact, it is" Sonic frowned as he suppressed the growl that tried to emerge from his throat.

"You shouldn't be around him Amy. He's bad news" Amy growled and placed her hands on her hips.

"You aren't one to tell me what to do Sonic. Shadow is a friend of mine and he happens to be a great one! So lay off" Amy huffed and Sonic's eyes narrowed.

"Amy, I'm telling you, he's a bad guy. He can hurt you or-"

"I'm not the innocent little girl you used to know Sonic. I've matured. I know how to take care of myself! I don't need you to go around telling me who I should or not be with!" Sonic was a bit taken back. He hadn't really thought of it...

"But Ames-"

"Look I'm gonna be late, I really gotta go. Just lay off of Shadow okay? I don't know what happened with you guys but I don't want to be in the middle of it" Amy sighed before turning around to leave but Sonic gave her one last warning,

"I don't want you around him Amy" Amy growled and spun around to face him,

"Well you know what _Sonic?_ I **want **to be around him" Amy hissed and Sonic stood back shocked. She couldn't possibly...

Amy walked away as her eyes narrowed in deep thought. Why would Sonic say something like that? Probably because of their rivalry...

Amy walked through the now almost empty halls as she smiled to herself when her thoughts drifted off to Shadow. These past few weeks they have been hanging out a lot. Shadow was becoming less colder to her by each passing day. He was still cold, but he had his warm moments. And everyday they would meet after school at the flower field not far from school. No one knew of it because it was hidden between large trees.

Amy walked as she eyed the bag in her possession. She felt some movement before rolling her eyes. Opening her bag, a smirking Cookie popped out.

"Didn't tell you to stay home?" Cookie just grinned and gave her a snuggle. She laughed and hugged him back.

"We're gonna go visit Shadow now, you both can go crazy over my cookies then" Amy giggled. Cookie gave her a goofy smile and he lay on her shoulder. That's what Cookie seemed to do nowadays. He would sneak into her bag in this pocket that was quiet large, munch on a cookie she always left him, and then sleep until school was over or when he felt like it. Amy screamed in the middle of class the first time she felt movement in her bag. Everyone was staring at her and the teacher excused her from the class, thinking she had a mental problem. Boy was it embarrassing...

She made holes in her back but she made it in a frame sort of way in a nice design to make it look like it was supposed to be like that but it actually stood so Cookie can receive some oxygen. Apparently, Cookie had grown fond of Shadow and he seemed to come in Amy's bag everyday now. As she reached an area where large trees stood, her eyes searched them before landing on one that had a marking on it which Amy had placed. It was a petal that had been pressed into the tree, engraving itself in it. Amy entered through the left of the tree as she walked a narrowed path that she and Shadow had built. Following the path, she reached a clearing where nothing but colourful blankets of flowers can be seen for miles. Amy sighed in happiness as she picked up a lavender flower that stood beside her. She brought it up to her nose as she took a nice whiff of it before letting out a nice long sigh. Walking forward, she gave Cookie the flower. He immediately began plucking off the petals and placing them on top of Amy's head. Laughing, she shook her head causing the petals to fly off and be carried away by the wind. Cookie grinned and started flying after the petals, but Amy grabbed him and pulled him into a snuggle, whoch he happily grinned in result.

"You're so huggable Cookie" Amy told him.

Amy reached a large oak tree that spurted pink blossoms. Many pink petals surrounded the tree as they fell gracefully onto the fresh grass. Oddly, even though it was autumn, everything still looked as if it were spring. But the air had it's cool autumn touch. A smile graced her features as she called out to the hedgehog who was staring deeply into the sky,

"Hey Sugar!" Amy ran up to him and he sighed. No matter how much he tried, she never let go of the nickname. His red eyes searched her form as he glanced at her angelic features. She had no idea how beautiful she looks every day. It made his stomach flutter and he felt the hot sensation in his cheeks again. The chao on her shoulder hopped off and grabbed a flower on the ground. Cookie griined as he started plucking the petals of the lily and placed them on Shadow's head.

"Cut that out" He said sternly but the chao paid no mind to it and continued. Amy's angelic laugh reached his ears as his gaze softened.

"So how's about we go swimming?" Amy suggested. Swimming? Isn't that the concept of entering water and waddling around mindlessly?

"Swimming?"

"Yeah, I could really use a nice refreshing swim by the waterfall"

"I don't want to swim"

"Aww but it would be fun"

"No"

"Bu-"

"No"

"Hmph, fine, Cookie can swim with me" Amy huffed as she pouted with her bottom lip. Shadow found it extremely adorable as another blush rose in his cheeks. Amy smiled as she walked into the trees with Shadow following her out of curiosity. She threw her tan book bag to the side as her eyes took in the scenery. It was a large lake brought upon by a large waterfall, the water as fresh and clean as the early morning dew on freshly strewn grass. Trees surrounded it, hiding it from the rest of the world. The trees were large and its branches were huge and thick letting holes of sunlight peek through. Amy sighed happily as she hopped over to some bushes which were thick enough for a person to hide in. She jumped in with her forest green bag and called out,

"No peeking!" Rustles where heard as she changed her clothing.

"Not like I want to..." _'Now that's a lie'_

After a few minutes, Amy emerged from the bushes in a deep purple one piece. The top was a halter top that showed slight cleavage, not much. Her back was dipped and it ended a few inches above her butt, exposing her back which was covered by her waist length hair cascading like a waterfall over her back. The bottom of the swimsuit ended as a flowing skirt that ended a few inches above her knees and was rimmed with silver.

Shadow took a large intake of breath as he saw her emerge from the bushes. She looked absolutely stunning. The swimsuit hugged here every curve while her hair danced with the slight breeze in the air. Her emerald green eyes shined brightly with that special twinkle she always had. His eyes travelled her body and he felt really hot when his eyes traced her lovely curves and chest. But he quickly averted his eyes away when he noticed Amy smirking at him.

Amy giggled at Shadow's reaction but she made no hesitation in jumping into the water. She immediately felt the cool touch of the water as it made it ripples in her landing. Cookie, who had seen his owner in the water, joined her using his famous cannon ball jump, causing waves to splash on to the land where Shadow was currently sitting in. He glared and shook off the water that had landed on him. Amy laughed as she started swimming around in the refreshing water. Some brave little fish swam around her feet while the others scurried away in fear. Amy giggled whenever one of the fish bumped her feet, causing a ticklish sensation.

"Why don't you come in the water?"

"I have no need to"

"Aww come on it'll be fun!" Amy pouted.

"No"

"Fine" Amy huffed but a devilish smirk caught her features. Amy abruptly was pulled in the water and she didn't resurface for a few minutes. Shadow, getting worried, walked closer to the banks only to have a hand grab onto his foot and pull him into the water. Shadow yelped as he slipped into the water next to the laughing Amy. He rose from the water only to meet face to face with a laughing Amy. She looked incredible. Her hair clung to her and framed her face, her eyes sparkled like the jewels they were and drips of water trickled down her face and into the water, making small ripples.

"Grr you got me all wet" Shadow growled but not as intense. Cookie was under water poking all the little fish that were swimming away from them. Amy smiled and said,

"Yeah well you needed a little push anyway" She said swimming a little away from him and pulling Cookie from underwater who surprisingly had the ability to breathe under water as well. But Amy wasn't surprised. Cookie had so many surprises that you always had to expect them. He grinned and tackled her in a hug which she returned.

Amy placed Cookie down who just grinned and went back under water to poke the irritated fishes. Amy rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Shadow. She grinned and pulled her arms back before thrusting forward, causing a splash to hit in Shadow's way. Getting all wet, he growled before repeating her actions with more force, causing her to shriek. The battle of the waters had started and both were grinning madly. Amy had managed to pounce on Shadow's back as she dunked water on his head. He showed a rare smile and pushed her of his back, causing her to shriek and fell back into the water. While underwater, she pulled his leg making him go down with her. He tugged on her leg and he swam away from him. They played cat and mouse underwater until they found the need for oxygen only to go back and continue. Resurfacing into the water Amy laughed while Shadow let out a small smile only for Amy to see.

"I'm getting out" Shadow said but Amy smirked. She winked at Cookie who smiled devilishly. He flew over to Amy's bag and pulled out a plastic bag full of cookies. Shadow watched the chao as he floated over water and lifted his arm forward. When Shadow realized what Cookie was gonna do he growled,

"You wouldn't" Shadow challenged.

"Chao" Cookie grinned challenging back. Amy watched with amusement as she looked back in forth between the glaring hedgehog and the smirking chao. For what seemed like an eternity passed, somehow, Shadow had gotten the bag of cookies safely in his hands. Amy gave him a questioning look but he smirked,

"You forget I'm the fastest thing alive" Amy rolled her eyes and she climbed out after him. She squeezed the water out of her quills and she reached into her bag for her towel. Pulling the white fuzzy item out, she wrapped it around herself before sitting down next to Shadow. Her arm was against his as both of them felt a jolt of spark. Amy sighed with happiness while Shadow watched her in glances. Cookie popped out of the water and snatched the plastic bag from Shadow's hand. Shadow glared at the chao ut it paid him no mind as it greedily ate the oozing cookie.

"I didn't know my cookies were so good!" Amy smiled as Shadow snatched the bag back before popping another one in his mouth.

"So I packed some lunch for us to eat. Here let me set it out" Amy got up, purposely throwing the wet towel on Shadow, and she took her bag to get dressed and she ran into the bushes once more. Shadow pulled the towel off of him and he found himself sniffing the towel deeply. It smelled just like Amy, strawberries with something unidentifiable and there was a trace of lavender. Her scent was intoxicating. Shadow breathe in deeply but quickly stopped his actions when he saw a fully dressed Amy come back. This time she wore a different attire, which was a red color t-shirt and some blue jean shorts that ended in her mid thigh. She walked bare foot and you could see the silver anklet on her foot. Amy smiled at him before walking over to her bag and pulled out a smaller yellow bag.

"How much things can that bag hold?" Shadow mumbled and Amy laughed at his statement.

"You'd be surprised" Amy pulled out a pale blue blanket and threw it to Cookie who caught it and placed it neatly, already knowing how to since Amy had taught him. She pulled out a couple of sandwiches, juice bottles, fresh fruit, cheese and crackers, jelly rolls, and some cake for dessert. After neatly placing them on the blanket with Cookie and Shadow watching with hungry eyes she asked,

"Alright I know Cookie loves peanut butter..." She threw a peanut butter and jelly sandwich to Cookie who happily grabbed and began gobbling it down. "What about you Shadow, would you like a sandwich of cheese, ham, or peanut butter?" Shadow, not used to these type of terms.

"Sandwich?"

"Yeah sandwiches..." When she saw Shadow's confused face, hers grew to one of shock, "You don't know what a sandwich is?"

Shadow, slowly shaking his head, eyed the white square in her hand.

"Well a sandwich is... umm... stuff you put in between bread... Look I'm no dictionary but..." Amy gave a frustrated sigh and asked him, "Do you feel like something sweet or salty?"

"What is Cookie eating?"

"Cookie? He's eating peanut putter and jelly. Here try it, you'll love it!" Amy handed him a white squishy square that had some brown and red stuffing oozing out of the outlines. He eyed the thing before turning his gaze on Amy.

"Remember how you tried the cookie? Just go ahead. If you don't like it, I'll give you something else instead" Taking his chances, he brought the mushy thing to his lips and bit down. The white stuff wasn't amazing, but the weird sticky stuff in his mouth was awesome. There was this sticky sweet rough taste with this jelly that had the flavour strawberry making his mouth savour the sweetness.

"What do you call this... 'sandwich'?"

"It's a peanut butter and jelly. Do you like it? I made it myself!" Amy smiled proudly. Cookie was already eating his 7th peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Amy had made sure to pack a lot for him.

"It is... satisfactory" He took another bite while Amy rolled her eyes and took her grilled cheese sandwich. They ate their picnic silently as they both sneaked glances at each other before looking away in embarrassment. After finishing up, Amy started to clean up while Shadow 'helped' as he so called it by laying around doing nothing and watching Amy do the work.

"Come help me arrogant hedgehog" Amy growled as she threw a plastic plate on him. He yelped and glared at her.

"I don't have to, you're the woman. Do the job." He smirked. He knew that they were just arguing playfully.

"You're the man, get your lazy ass up and help me" she threw another plastic plate on him but he caught it this time.

"I'm not lazy. I'm just too good to be doing this kind of stuff" Shadow smirked while he lay on his back. Amy glared at him before pouncing on him. She got close to his face and she playfully growled,

"Get you're proud lazy ass up"

"Or what?" Shadow smirked. He didn't realize how close his face was to hers.

"Or I'll..." Amy whispered something in his ear, causing Shadow to growl.

"You wouldn't" Shadow whispered.

"I would" She taunted.

* * *

Cream's POV

_He's sitting with her again. I can't believe he's with her. She has no idea how much I want to be in her place. She gets to touch him, to feel him, to kiss him. I'm such an idiot for not speaking sooner. Now all I can do is watch as he oogles her. I feel like I should hate her. But I don't want to. She's my friend. But sometimes... I DO want to hate her. But it's wrong, and I know it. But I can't help it, knowing she has everything I want. _

_I kicked a rock as I softly sang to myself._

_"Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life..." I sang bitterly. _

_I now, I'm pathetic. But hey, let me wallow my self-pity for a while before I get all cheery and say it's gonna be ok 'cause right now, it's not. I walked with the frown etched my face. I remember the days when I used to be so innocent and cheery. Those were the days when I had no idea of the sufferings that went on in the world. That was until I saw it. It was horrible. One minute I'm the innocent and the next I've seen bloodshed. It was the worst experience in my life. Amy was there to help me through it though. She came back without anyone knowing it and she helped me move on. I truly am grateful. _

_I lifted my honey eyes to look at the laughing couple. They look so happy together. I can't believe I missed my chance. Then there's the bad feeling in my stomach. I'm not stupid though, I know that the feeling is jealousy. But can I help it? The guy I want the most is with my best friend. Sometimes I wonder if I had confessed before, would Tails love me? Or would he just end up with Cosmo all over again? I didn't believe in fate. Not like I used to. Fate doesn't exist. People make choices. In the end, it's Tails's decision if he wants to be with me. But in my opinion, I'm already losing the battle. _

_My gaze froze on Tails as it watched him. He has no idea how much I love him. I love the way his orange bangs move when a slight breeze pushes it or when his eyes twinkle with that special smile that only he can give..._

_I sighed, running my hand through my light brown hair. Even though my mother had blonde, my hair turned out to be brown. Maybe it's from my father. I never met him. He died just a few months after I was born. My mom used to say that he was happy when he died. She said that he was happy to be able to see me before he left this world. I guess it makes me happy to know that I'm the one that made him happy. I don't know if I mentioned this before, but my mother is in the hospital now. Apparently those measly dizzy problems turned out to be a big one. She diagnosed breast cancer. I didn't tell this to Amy though. I know she'll be heartbroken if she finds out. It's not as if her life isn't complicated already. I noticed the secret looks that Shadow's been giving her. But I also noticed Sonic has been to. Life is troubling enough without the drama added. But then again, life is mostly made up of drama. I shoved my hands in my tan coat pocket as I looked up in the sky. My thoughts went back to Tails as I walked forward._

_"Cream! Hey Cream!" A voice snapped me out of my thoughts as I saw a male bumble bee fly over to me. I forced a smile as he came over,_

_"Oh hey Charmy. How's it goin'?" He grinned and said,_

_"Just aced another test and I wanna brag about it since I got the highest mark" I giggled and he smiled real wide._

_"So what about you Cream?"_

_"Me? Well let me think, school is boring, I have this huge math test and I'm gonna suck bad . So I'm pretty much living the boring life" I rolled my eyes. _

_"That's probably 'cause your single"_

_"Single? I don't think love has much to do with it" _

_"Love is everything"_

_"Wasn't I the one who was supposed to be a girl?" I laughed while Charmy glared at me._

_"Well I heard Tails and that plant girl are getting together. I think her name was Momo..."_

_"Cosmo" I replied bitterly. Here comes the feeling again. Oh jealousy, why do you haunt me so? Someone above must really love torturing me._

_"Yeah that was her name! Anyway I'm starving, you wanna go grab a bite to eat?" Charmy said and pointed to his growling stomach. I laughed and followed him as he led me._

_

* * *

_

Normal POV

"It's gonna hurt!"

"You're so childish, just let me do it!"

"But it's BIG!"

"It's not that big"

"You don' call that THING big?!

"Ok so what if it's big. Just let me do it!"

"But it'll hurt!"

"Take it like a man"

"I'm a woman!"

"You don't look like one!"

WHAM!

Amy huffed as she backed up while clutching her bleeding finger. She and Shadow were currently in her apartment while Cookie was dozing off in her room. Shadow rubbed the back of his head as he glared at her.

"It's just a damn splinter! Let me take it out!" Shadow told her. He didn't like it when she was hurt and he wanted to help her! But this infuriating woman wouldn't let him!

"Look it won't hurt I promise" After Shadow said that, Amy immediately closed her mouth. If it was anyone she trusted more in her life, it was Shadow. Amy nodded as she crept slower to him. When she was sitting directly in front of him, he gently took her finger up to his mouth.

"I trust you" Amy whispered. Shadow felt his heart leap in his ribcage and he felt like he was flouting in air. Those words meant a lot to him. He nodded before placing her finger in his mouth.

Amy blushed deeply as he placed her index finger in his mouth. She could feel his hot tongue around her finger as it dug for the wooden stick that had gotten stuck in her finger. She accidently let a moan slip, causing both hedgehogs to resemble a tomato. Amy watched him intensely as he worked on her finger. His eyelids were closed, blocking the fiery red eyes that she loved to see. She was too distracted with what he was doing to her that she hadn't noticed that he finished. Both hedgehogs were blushing madly as Shadow spit out the splinter into the garbage. Snapping out of her trance, Amy inspected her finger to see that her finger was okay. She stared at it for a while as she thought of how Shadow had helped her. A smile broke on her face as she pounced on Shadow with a hug.

"Oh thank you Shadow" Amy hugged him tight as he stood there shocked before slowly wrapping his arms around her as well. HE hugged her tight as he buried his nose in her hair. He loved her scent. It was the only one that belonged to Amy, the only one who would have it, Amy Rose.

He had gotten pass the denial of not caring about Amy. Because there's no point in hiding behind the truth. And the truth was that he truly cared about Amy. Maybe he even lov-

DING DONGDING DONG DING DONG DING DON-

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'M COMING! JESUS!" Amy yelled as she pulled away from Shadow, immediately yearning for his touch. She walked up to the door and she was shocked at who she found at the door.

"Sonic?"

* * *

_Sonic's POV (Right after Amy left him)_

_I can't believe she left me for that...that faker! He doesn't deserve her! She should be with someone like me! She SHOULD be with ME! There's no one out there better for her than me! Screw that faker, Amy's gonna be with me and that's how its gonna be._

_I into the crowd as my eyes searched for the pink hedgehog. Dammit why did this school have to be so big! I ran through the crowd as I spotted the school doors closing. Maybe she went outside! I wanted so badly to use my speed to get there, but with these people squishing against me, it made it hard to. I finally made it to the door and I could have sworn I was willing to do a victory dance in front of everybody. I pushed the doors open as everything seemed to go in slow motion. The sun streamed in, hitting my face with it's warmth, bird chirps could be heard in the distance, the lush green trees were greeting me in sight. I ran further only to realize... Amy isn't here._

_Dammit, I was sure I was gonna catch her! I'm the fastest thing alive! When I get my hands on that faker... _

_"OHH SONIC-POO!!" A shrill voice yelled as I yelped at her voice. Of course I already knew who it was, no one has a more annoying voice than that. Just as I was about to make a run for it, she grabs my arm. I sighed and turned to look at her. Today, she was wearing a tight hot pink leather halter top that showed more cleavage than needed with a way to tight and really revealing black mini skirt with black knee high length boots. As usual, her face was caked with make up and practically everybit of her body had an accessory on. I couldn't help but think on how Amy never hides behind make pu, she always shows her true self. _

_"Oh Sally hey" I let out a fake smile and she batted her eyelashes at me. I found I really digusting, bu I kept my smile on. She grinded her hips against me and said,_

_"I fell really naughty today. You want to teach this bad girl a lesson?" She whispered hotly in my ear. I backed up a few steps as I looked around. Dammit, no escape. _

_"Uh... I can't Sal" Sally balled her fists as she growled._

_"You always say no ever since that... that pink bitch came along! What happened to you?! Any day before you would have said yes!" I frowned. I changed? I... What was I doing to myself? I'm changing just because one girl? I will not let one girl change me from my tactics. Sally is my girlfriend, Amy is not. There. I don't care if it sounds wrong..._

_I rid my thoughts of Amy as I wrapped my arms around Sally's toothpick waist. _

_I grinned and I whispered in Sally's ear, "How about we go find somewhere more... private" _

_"Ohh Sonic" Sally giggled girlishly as she led me to a secluded area._

_

* * *

__I walked away from the alley way as I wiped some smeared lipstick off my face. I felt disgusted... dirty... wrong. I never felt these things before._

_Before she came. _

_She made everything confusing! It was so easy before! Flirt with girls, a room with Sally, hang out with the guys, and life goes on! But then one night, she decides to come back and make everything difficult. I can't even think properly anymore without her face popping in my mind! The way her hair sways in the wind, oh how much I wanted to run my hands through her silky pink quills. And her eyes, shining and twinkling brightly like jewels; I want to get lost in them. And her lips... _

_She made this all so confusing! I'm supposed to want SALLY but here I am wishing for AMY. _

_I felt something wet on my nose as I let out a sneeze. Looking up, dark grey clouds loomed the sky as more crystal water drops fell on the ground. Another sneeze erupted as I banged my fist into the wall, making a nice round dent. Could this day get any worse?! _

_As if on cue, the light drops turned into a raining shower. I started to run to look for some shelter only to slip face down into a heap of mud. I growled and lifted my face of the muddy ground. I wiped my face as I got up but I lost my footing and slipped onto my back. This has got to be the worst bad day ever. _

_I lay there for a few seconds before I groaned and lifted myself off the ground. I did it slowly this time so I wouldn't fall. I got up and looked down to my clothes which were caked with mud. I looked like I practically bathed in it. Looking around, I started walking forward. After a few minutes, I looked up to a building in front of me._

_Green Emerald Coast... isn't that where Amy lives?! If it's raining, she'll jus have to let me stay! Then I could work my magic..._

_I ran in fast enough for the doorman to not notice me, but I did leave a muddy trail. I ran into a closing elevator, making it just in time before it closed. Now which floor did Amy live on again?..._

_

* * *

_

_Of all the floors she has to live on, she lives on the 7th! I went to every floor, knocked on every door, and she lives on the one that I accidently skipped! I took in a deep breath as I walked up to an oak brown door. It had a gold handle with a gold plaque that had the number 711 and on the side was a small golden button. I was about to press it when I heard a voice from inside. Pressing my ear against the door, I was shocked to hear the next few words. _

_"It's gonna hurt!" Isn't that Amy's voice? _

_"You're so childish, just let me do it!" Shadow? What is that bastard doing there! And what I he doing to her?!_

_"But it's BIG!" _

_"It's not that big"_

_"You don' call that THING big?! Are they talking about?_

_"Ok so what if it's big. Just let me do it!"They're gonna! _

_"But it'll hurt!" _

_"Take it like a man"_

_"I'm a woman!"_

_"You don't look like one!" _

_WHAM!_

_Did that bastard hit her?! Oh I'm gonna bash this door down!_

_Just as I was about to ram the doo, I heard a moan. Amy's moan. That made me freeze. Did that mean she was enjoying this? She wanted it?!_

_No no... that bastard is touching her! I should be touching her! She should be moaning my name as I feel my hands up her..._

_"Oh thank you Shadow..." Dammit! That's my name she was supposed to be saying! I jabbed the doorbell continuously hoping I could stop them. _

_"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'M COMING! JESUS!"_

_The door opened to reveal a fully clothed Amy, who was wearing a lilac ank top and a white sweater with a cargo skirt. Her hair wasn't messy, in fact it was in a perfect low ponytail, and she didn't look sweaty, which means... She didn't do it!_

_I almost jumped for joy if it wasn't for her voice which brought me back._

_"Sonic?" _

_

* * *

_

Normal POV

Amy blinked as she stared at the dripping wet brown hedgehog. He looked like he had fallen into a pond and then rolled around in the mud. After standing there for a few moments, Sonic spoke up,

"Do you think you could uhh... help me out?" Amy immediately nodded and pushed him into the house before slamming the door behind him. She ran into the apartment and quickly came back with a fresh pair of clothes and a towel.

"Go go!" Amy said pushing him into the bath room. She closed the door behind him and sighed. Sonic stood there dumbfounded as he stared in front of him before everything registered in hs mind and he hopped in the shower.

"Was that faker?" Shadow growled when Amy came into the living room. Amy nodded as she wiped her muddy hands with a towel.

"Why'd you let him in?"

"It's practically raining cats and dogs out there! I can't just leave him!"

"I would" Shadow grumbled as he leaned back on the couch. He didn't want faker around Amy. In fact, he wouldn't mind if faker stayed away from Amy completely. Amy rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner for the two boys.

Cookie flew into the living room but he abruptly stopped. He sniffed in het air and looked towards the direction of the bathroom that Sonic had entered. Cookie started growling as he glared at the bathroom door.

"Yeah..." Shadow mumbled as Cookie turned to him. Cookie flew over to the couch and sat beside him. Grabbing the remote, Cookie's claws gently poked the 'POWER' button and the TV came to life. Shadow watched shocked as Cookie slumped in the chair while changing channels like a 40 year old man who has nothing better to do. But of course he didn't show it, he kept his emotionless mask on. Stopping at Jerry Springer, Cookie yawned as he sat up more properly. But then his head snapped over to the bathroom door as it cracked open. A now clean Sonic stepped out in a blue t-shirt and some boxers. When both male hedgehogs caught each other's gaze, the both erupted in growls. Cookie hopped on Shadow's shoulder and growled at Sonic, seeing him as a threat. Just as he was about to go demon, Amy yelled from the kitchen.

"Don't you dare go demon now Cookie!" Cookie stopped himself but he didn't cease his growling.

"And will you men stop growling?! You sound like you're from the puppy channel!" Amy yelled from the kitchen.

"I do not!" Shadow yelled back.

"Yes you do! So shut up and watch TV or something until I'm done!" Shadow huffed as he glared daggers at Sonic. Sonic was doing the same action. He leaned in the armchair as his eyes burned holes into Shadow's. It seemed hours that they were like this but in truth; it was only a few minutes. Cookie stood proud beside Shadow and his gold eyes was watching Sonic's moves intensely. Soon enough, the sweet aroma of food filled the room as the tension in the room only grew.

"Amy is mine" Sonic said low so Amy wouldn't hear.

"Don't you already have a bitch?" Shadow growled. No one talks about Amy like that. Especially not the blue faker.

"I want Amy. So you stay away from her"

"You can't tell me what to do. I will stay with whoever I want"

"You don't deserve her!" Sonic said a bit loudly. Shadow growled and caught Sonic by the collar. He pulled him close to his face and whispered low in a dangerous voice practically dripping with venom,

"You were the one who hurt her you filthy scum" Sonic grew quiet as he broke the glare and looked away. He shoved Shadow away from him as he brushed the shirt off.

"Could one of you two come here and help me?" Amy's voice called. Both hedgehogs glared at each other for a split second before both dashing into the kitchen.

"I was going to help her!" Sonic yelled.

"No, I'm the one, faker!" Shadow yelled back. Amy slapped her forehead and said,

"Fine! Both of you go set the table!" She shoved four plates in Sonic's hand and the eating materials (fork, spoon, knife) to Shadow. Amy sighed as she rubbed her temples watching the two idiots standing there dumbfounded,

"Well? Go!" Amy said pointing to the door. Both men scrambled to get out of the kitchen as Amy shook her head,

"Men" She took one of the cooking bowls as she walked out of the kitchen and she looked over to Cookie, who was now watching 'Rachel Ray'.

"Hey Cookie, can you give me a hand and grab the other bowls?" Cookie looked at her from the couch and nodded quickly. He flew over to the kitchen and came back with the other bowls in his hands. I smiled at him as we entered the dining room. I immediately sweat dropped at the sight. Both Sonic and Shadow were fighting with the little metal knives as if they were two quarrelling knights.

"Ugh will you two idiots stop?" Amy placed the bowl on the rectangular marble table. She opened it and revealed a plate of steaming... green goo. She placed another plate and it revealed this purple thing that resembled a meat loaf. Cookie placed the other plate of food down, which contained this grey mushy thing. Shadow and Sonic both stopped when they caught sight of the food.

"Amy, I want to live" Sonic said. Amy folded her arms as she said,

"It's really good. I've improved my cooking ever since the spaghetti incident" Amy said.

"Oh yeah, the spaghetti..."

"The spaghetti?" Shadow asked. Amy laughed nervously and said,

"Never mind, just try it, I'm sure you'd love it!" Amy said enthusiastically. She put the purple loaf thing on each men's plate and she placed the grey stuff on the side. She took soup bowls and placed some green goo for the two guys.

"Rose, what the hell did you make?" Shadow said rudely. Amy huffed and she said,

"Meatloaf with garlic mashed potatoes and some soup! Plus I made dessert!" Amy smiled. Shadow poked the meatloaf and it groaned.

"Oh try it please!" Amy pleaded and used her spoiled puppy dog eyes that neither human nor animal can resist. Sonic turned to Shadow and said,

"You do it"

"Why don't you go first?"

"I'm lactose intolerant"

"There's no milk in this!"

"I'm a vegetarian!"

"You eat chilli dogs as your breakfast you retarded dumbass!"

"Well you're the one who goes emo all over Amy"

"You are the one who tried to trade her for a slut!"

"Sally is not a slu-"

"ENOUGH" Amy yelled as she pulled on her quills out of frustration. Both hedgehogs shut up as they turned to her.

"Eat your god damned food while I go get the drinks!" Amy cried out as she stomped off into the kitchen angrily. Cookie growled at them for making her angry and then followed her into the kitchen.

"Look what you did?!" Sonic yelled at him. Shadow growled and rolled his eyes,

"I can't believe how immature you are" Shadow ct the purple loaf up as he place the weird loaf in his mouth. That's when it happened, the exploding of his taste buds in his mouth, the juicy flavour to be savoured swirling around his tongue.

Sonic followed his actions and placed the stuff in his mouth. Feeling the same sensation Shadow did, he quickly grabbed his knife to cut another piece up, when his knife didn't work against the loaf, he growled and stabbed his fork into the loaf, pulling the whole thing up and he took a bite out of it.

Meanwhile, Amy stomped into the kitchen angrily as she sat on one of the high chair kitchen stools. Cookie flew over to her and gave her a sloppy lick on her cheek, trying to cheer her up. Amy giggled and wiped the drool off.

"Oh Cookie" She pulled him into a hug, "Are you the only mature male in this house?"

They stayed like that for a few moments before pulling away. Amy grabbed the tray with her special juice in it. She walked to the dining room and took a deep breath before entering. She sweat dropped when she saw both men eating like pigs with rabies.

"I'm glad you... like it?" Amy giggled as she placed the tray down. The two men had smears all over their faces from the traces of food. Some dripped out of their plates which they happily gobbled up. Somewhere around eating, Sonic forgot about the fork and started using his hands. Shadow was calmer than that but he still ate like a hog. Amy sat on the other far end corner as she started eating her food quietly, trying to imagine that there were not two males in the house eating like crazy.

"Man Amy since when did you learn to cook like that?" Sonic said after finishing his meal. He leaned back in his chair while Amy placed a piece from the leftovers from the chocolate cake that she and Shadow had for the picnic.

"Oh, this guy I knew, Pierro. He taught me everything I know." Amy said placing a slice of cake on Shadow's plate, but he shook his head saying he didn't want any. Amy shrugged and placed it on Cookie's plate. Cookie grinned madly before digging in.

"And who's clothes are these?" Sonic said after a few minutes, pointing the man clothes he was wearing.

"Pierro" A few deadly seconds passed before Sonic screamed bloody murder. He ripped off the pieces of clothing, causing Amy to turn red and scream at seeing the sight of a naked Sonic. She turned away blushing madly while Shadow was beating the bloody pulp out of Sonic.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Undressing in front of Amy, you bastard!"

"I ain't wearing no other man's clothes!"

"I don't care! Put the clothes on now!" Shadow shoved Sonic on the ground next to the clothes. Amy was blushing like crazy as she placed her hands on her hot face.

"Sonic for the love of god! PLEASE put the clothes back on!" Amy cried out. She kept her back at him, fully intention of NOT turning around until the navy blue hedgehog was fully dressed.

"But Amy" Sonic whined but Shadow growled.

"You heard her! Put it on you sick bastard!"

"Shut up Shadow!"

"Ugh Sonic stop being immature and put it on!"

"I'm not wearing no clothes of some man you slept with!" Shadow growled dangerously low while Amy blushed harder. (if possible)

"I didn't sleep with him! Pierro is gay!" Sonic was picking up the shirt, but just as those words slipped out of Amy's mouth, he screamed and let go of it as if it were some disease.

"That's even worse!" Sonic yelled.

"Just put the fucking clothes on before I make sure I will hang you by your balls and them make you eat it!"

"EWWWWWWWW GROOOOOSS!" Amy yelled as she ran out of the room. All this while, Cookie was happily eating cake, completely unaware of what was going on.

After quite a while, Amy had returned to the dining room. She slowly entered closing her eyes tightly. She opened the slightly and took in the scene before her. Sonic had the clothes on him but it looked like you had beaten it with a baseball bat. Another thing, his hands were held back behind him with a rope, not allowing him to remove the clothing. His legs were bound to the chair as well. Plus his mouth was gagged by another rope, so he wouldn't scream. And right beside him, was a calm Shadow sipping from his drink.

"You actually had to go as far as to gag him and tie him to the chair?"

"It's the only way to assure that his clothes would stay on him"

"But are you sure ALL that was necessary?"

"Quite necessary" Sonic squealed through the gag as he tried to get some attention. Amy looked at him but then blushed when she remembered what happened.

After a while, Amy made Sonic promise to not take off his clothes again. Since it was still raining heavily outside, and it was already getting dark, Amy was now stuck between the arguing men on who would sleep on the couch.

"I'm sleeping on the couch faker! You sleep on the floor!"

"No way! You're the one who belongs on the ground! I'm sleeping on the couch!"

"You stupid blue fake, YOU sleep on the GROUND! I get the COUCH!"

"I get it you sleezy bastard!"

"No I do you dumbass hedgehog!"

"You crazy asshole!"

"Idiotic moron!"

"Fucking crackhead!"

"Look you retarted d-"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!!" Amy yelled as she folded her arms over her chest. Both Sonic and Shadow mentally pointed out that Amy looked hot when she was angry.

"I'll decide who gets to sleep on the couch" Amy said simply. Both males waited her answer as she took in a deep breath.

"I choose..."

* * *

The black hedgehog shifted uncomfortable on the ground as he lay in a position. He heard a grunt and he rolled his crimson eyes.

"I blame this on you Shadow" He heard the male voice say from behind him. Shadow growled and sat up. He looked at the other side of the room where a navy blue hedgehog sat with his back leaning on the wall. His blanket and pillow were sprawled all around him. Shadow's eyes flickered to the couch where a black angel/devil chao slept snoring slightly.

"If you hadn't come, I and Amy would've been fine" Shadow replied. The hedgehog growled at Shadow's response.

"Are you fucking crazy? You're the one who came barging into her life when it's clear that she doesn't want you!" By now, both boys were face to face, glaring at each other with their fists raised. Rain splashed outside on the windows while thunder roared in an echo. But their blood ran cold when they heard a shriek come from a room.

Amy's room.

Both men rushed to the room and took in the scene. The bed was ruffled and ripped, the pillows looked beat up and were thrown to the side. The dresser was toppled over and the full body length mirror was faced down on the ground. The room had no lights on but the moonlight seeping into the room and the occasional flash of white. Another roar erupted as another shriek was sounded. They looked to the side and found a curled up Amy in her silk red nightgown, clutching her ears with her nails dug into them, her eyes tightly shut as she curled in a corner. Beside her was a demon Cookie, trying to find the source of her pain while trying to soothe her. Both men rushed to her side, bumping into each other while cursing at the other.

"Get out of here, I need to help Amy!" Sonic yelled at Shadow.

"You're the one whose supposed to get out. Amy needs me, so stay out!" Shadow shoved him and ran to Amy's side, confused on what's going on, his eyes raging at the thought of Amy being hurt. Sonic growled and stomped over to them while looking down at Amy. He recalled the memory of her sensitive ears.

"Her ears" Sonic whispered. Shadow was kneeling beside Amy while holding her, trying to soothe her. Sonic was furious that Shadow was the one holding her and not him, but Amy is hurt right now and she's his number one priority. Shadow's eyes drifted to Amy's ears, which were starting to bleed from her painful grip. Another flash shone in the room, followed by a load roar, and another shriek from Amy. Cookie was growling and starting attacking the furniture in the room.

"What do we do?!" Sonic asked a little panicked. Shadow remained calm and said,

"Go fetch some water and a towel, and some ear plugs"

"Why don't you do i-"

"Just go so it Sonic" Shadow said in a dangerously low voice that actually shocked Sonic. He had never heard Shadow sound like that before.

"GO!" Sonic scrambled out of the room searching for the materials needed. Meanwhile, Shadow went up to Cookie and touched his shoulder. At first, Cookie attacked Shadow by clawing him. But he stopped and returned to his regular form when he recognized Shadow's scent. Cookie looked worriedly at Amy and Shadow followed his gaze.

"I'll protect her, I promise" Cookie nodded and silently followed Shadow as he sat beside Amy. Shadow placed the paining Amy on his lap and rocked her back and forth to soothe her.

"Amy?"

"...Sha...dow...?" She managed to get out. She opened her eyes slowly and Shadow took in a sharp intake of breath. Her eyes looked so pained and there were tears welled up in them. Her hands shakily let go of her ears and wrapped themselves around Shadow. Another flash eliminated, followed by the thunder screech, Amy hugged Shadow tightly as her ears felt as if they were on fire while about to burst and as if the thunder was shocking her ears itself. She let out a muffled scream, burying her head in Shadow's chest. Shadow hugged her close, the feeling of protection filling him. He wanted to protect this woman. Somehow, she had made it to through his icy exterior, he needed her. And he couldn't stand the fact that she is in pain right now.

Sonic came tumbling into the room but froze at the sight he saw. Amy and Shadow in an embrace. His eyes seemed locked and his heart felt like it was cracking. He found it hard to breathe as he stared at the two. What was this feeling? He didn't know. All he did know is that, Amy is in Shadow's arms, Shadow had Amy in his arms, and Sonic wanted Amy in his arms.

"Well, get over here" Shadow told him impatiently. Sonic shakily gave him the things before looking away, not wanting to watch the two of them in embrace. _'I shouldn't be hurt; in fact I should fucking tear those two apart! He doesn't deserve her! I do! I'm the only one Amy can have!!' _

He looked over at them and found Shadow carefully wrapping bandages around Amy's torn up ear. She looked like she was in horrible pain.

"Why don' you just place the damn ear plugs first?!" Sonic yelled at Shadow. It was rather loud causing a whimper from Amy. Shadow glared at Sonic and growled,

"I'd have to bandage them first; otherwise, the earplugs would be blocking her ears while I wrap them up, pressing in her ear which will hurt her even more. So just shut up and sit there. I know what I'm doing"

Sonic scowled, leaning on to the wall. His eye travelled the room as he studied it.

The room had a pale beige paint over, backed up against a wall in the middle of the room was Amy's bed, which had a fluffy white blanket that was thrown to the side and some pillows with two little red circled plush pillows thrown across the room. Beside the bed was a small mahogany table stand that had a a red lamp and an alarm clock that looked brand new. Then on the left side wall, there was a door which was opened to reveal her tiled bathroom. A little farther from it was her toppled mirror and dresser. On the side where Shadow and Amy were, the curtains were closed, hiding the balcony behind it. And here were three colourful bean bag chairs. Then beside Sonic, was her desk which consisted of a computer, a printer, and a few books and papers from college, and a frame with a photo inside of Amy, Tails, Cosmo, Rouge, Knuckles, and Cream. It looked like they took the photo at the park that was a few blocks away from school.

He picked up the frame as he stared at the photo. Tails had his arm over Amy's shoulder with a goofy smile on his face while she was sticking her tongue out, smiling. Knuckles had Rouge riding on his back piggyback style both were doing silly faces at the camera. Cream and Cosmo were hand in hand like best friends smiling brightly. Sonic's eyebrows furrowed when he realized that he wasn't in the picture. He stared at Amy and he thought of how wonderful she looked. He glanced at Shadow and Amy, making sure they were pre-occupied. He slid the photo out of the frame and folded it neatly, placing it in his pocket. After that his eyes trailed to the photos stuck to the wall. The wall was covered with them. Photos of her and her friends.

But Sonic frowned when he came across a photo of Shadow and Amy together. She was smiling like he'd never seen her before, while sitting next to Shadow, who was looking away with a small tint of pink on his cheeks. There was a bit of a clawed tip at the end of the picture, and Sonic rolled his eyes when he realized that the dumb chao **(Sonic's being mean!)** had taken the photo. Beside it was a photo of Cookie grinning into the camera. He was about to look at more, but he stopped when he heard some movements. He looked over to see a sleeping Amy and a calm Shadow. He carried her bridal style and placed her softly on the bed while placing the pillows and the blanket back in arrangement.

Shadow stared at her for a while before lifting his crimson eyes and glared at Sonic before brushing past Sonic out of the room. Sonic took one long glance at Amy before walking out of the room as well.

_'Maybe, If I hadn't been so foolish back then... Amy would have been with me...'_

_

* * *

_

And again, sorry that it took so long. I'll try to update more often. So was it good? Did ya like it?

Sweetz Sugerz Body


End file.
